An Unexpected Journey to an Unexpected World
by Nerdy-Without-A-Doubt
Summary: A little twist on the classic "a girl ends up in Middle Earth". This time, the Company ends up in 21st century earth, and the girl is left to transport them back to Middle Earth while at the same time facing her own demons. Even if she does succeed in returning the Company to where they belong, there's also the fact that she refuses to let the Durins fall. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1: Aurora's Perspective

I woke to a sword at my throat. Now, this being the twenty-first century and all, I thought that a little strange. Then, upon seeing the humanoid beastlike owner of the sword and the men clad in furs and fine leathers that were hogtied on my floor, I pieced it together.

…And may have slit a throat.

I don't know how it happened, honest. It's just that one second a bloody Orc is about to cut my head off, and the next his head is gone, and that sword is in my hand.

Oops?

I looked at the men, hurrying to the one I recognized as most likely to throw a fit if not untied quickly.

"How old are you, Child, to know how to use a sword in such a way?" he asked thoughtfully and a bit suspiciously as soon as I untied the gag from his mouth.

I shrugged, moving onto the next man and cutting the ropes around his wrists while the now released one tended to all the gags. "Eight."

"Only eight years? But you- you are but a child, a mere girl nonetheless!" he exclaimed with clear disapproval, growling slightly. "Have your parents no sense?"

I smirked. "Less than you think. Perhaps I should introduce myself? I go by Aurora, do not request a surname or the names of my parents for you shall not receive them."

"Then I am indebted to you, Miss Aurora. I am-"

"Master Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain of Erebor." I looked up from the bindings I had just released the next man from, smiling widely. "I know. I also know that you and your Company have wandered out of your realm somehow, but you can be certain I shall assist you in any way I can."

"How do you know so much of us?"

"Do not hang me for witchcraft, but I simply know. If I were to tell you, you would not believe me and would mostly likely kill me for blasphemy- Hold still, Master Kili! I attempt to cut your bindings, not your throat!"

Thorin chuckled at that. "Listen to her, Kili. The lass shall not harm you. After all, she's just saved us."

"I daresay, you're Bilbo Baggins!" I couldn't help but clap in delight upon releasing the hobbit lastly. "Oh, this is an honor! How are you fairing with this lot? Oh, never mind that though, you must be starved. In fact, all of you must be!"

I walked to the door, offering Bifur my hand with my softest smile. "I can show you all to the dining hall if you'd like. There's nothing to be concerned about."

Much to my delight, Bifur took my hand, his curling around my own much smaller one. He crooned softly at me in what I recognized as Khuzdul, and I responded eagerly in his own tongue.

"Such a pretty thing as you should not be wielding such weapons, Little One," he scolded quietly, reaching for the blade I still held. He took it, smiling softly as I responded with, "In all respect, Master Bifur, I'm not little."

"I have seen bunny rabbits larger than you, Miss Aurora."

"Aurora is fine. No need for such formalities," I beamed up at him, unable to help but grin as I felt his hand gently rest atop my hair.

"Then there is no need for such titles for myself."

"Forgive my interruption but your home… It is quite peculiar," Balin said thoughtfully in standard. "Could you please explain it, Lass?"

"Of course- Oh, Master Kili, don't touch that!" I dove at his feet, catching the fragile vase with a sigh of relief and letting my forehead lull against the floor. "Oh, by all that is good, that was close."

"I am dreadfully sorry for my brother, Miss Aurora," Fili apologized earnestly, taking the vase and gently setting it atop the pedestal. I moved to scramble to my feet, but he did it for me, hauling me up in one swift movement that had me dizzy. He glared at his little brother, scolding, "Apologize, Kili."

"No, no, no," I insisted. "It's alright, really. Just go on into that next room, and I'll get lunch ready… No, not lunch. What time of day is this?"

"You do not know?" Ori piped up softly and with concern. "Do you feel alright?"

I looked up at his voice, nodding slightly. "Yes, yes, perfectly alright. Now what time of day is it?"

"It is evening, Lassie," Bofur answered with a kind smile, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But you must allow us in assisting you. You have done quite enough as it is, Miss, what with saving us and all."

"No, no, it's alright. Just go on in and make yourselves comfortable. Please, however, don't break anything."

"I'll tie Kili up if I have to, Lass."

I scrambled into my kitchen as quickly as I could, closing the large oak door and falling against it with a heavy sigh. I couldn't have one of my episodes, not with them here, but it was already beginning. I scrambled onto the marble countertop, tearing through the mahogany cabinets desperately.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whimpered helplessly, crawling across the counter and searching every nook and cranny. "I just restocked yesterday- Where is it?"

I paused as my mind went completely blank. "What was I looking for?"

"Aurora, are you alright?" a new voice piped up in concern, but I barely felt the pair of arms wrap around me, gently pulling me off the counter. "Come now, Little One, look at me."

I found myself entertained by the soft hand stroking my hair, and I snatched it midair, turning it about in my own much smaller ones.

"Aurora?" the voice whispered. "Aurora, can you hear me?"

Then I heard it. The voice softened, and I finally recognized it as Khuzdul for the entire time. "It is alright, Little Bunny Rabbit."

He continuously stroked my hair, humming softly as I jolted in his arms, finally aware that Bifur was holding me.

"Give her here, Bifur," Oin prodded, and before I could protest, I was being held in his lap, a bowl of some sort of paste being held to my lips.

"Easy, Lass. Easy," he soothed, his large hand rubbing my back gently while the other rested against my forehead before moving to my pulse points. "Are you alright now?"

"I- I couldn't find my medicine," I stammered ashamedly, ducking my head away from him. "I- I didn't want you all to know. It's no big deal. Nothing to worry about-"

I whimpered softly, kicking weakly in protest as I felt myself being lifted up into the air. "No, put me down… I'm fine."

Thorin had me soon sitting on the counter, his arms braced on either side of me so I couldn't escape. "Aurora, I am indebted to you. I will not stand by idly while you are ill. Now what has ailed you?"

"It is nothing," I insisted quietly, trying to crawl under his arms and get off the counter, but he was too strong, and I couldn't make it past.

"Aurora, that was not nothing," he said quietly, moving to cup my face in both of his hands so I couldn't look away. His hold was gentle, but it was also strong enough to ensure I couldn't break away from him. "You were delirious, and if any one of us can you, we will. You are but a child, and there is no need to be ashamed of whatever plagues you."

I bit my tongue, shaking my head slightly. "I-I can't tell you. Please. I can't say yet."

"Thorin, it's the lass's business, not ours," Oin spoke up softly, plucking me out of the other dwarf's hold and setting me on the floor with a light pat on the head. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

I nodded, eyes downcast as a positively terrible feeling spread through my chest. I hated disappointing anyone, and I always felt guilty, like I could have done better or anything. I braced myself for Thorin's steely look, knowing exactly how angry he would be with me for not saying what had happened, but when I felt his hand rest atop my head, stroking my hair lightly, I was surprised. He smiled at me slightly, moving his hand beneath my chin and gently raising it so I met his eyes. "Whenever you are ready, Little One, I am here to listen."

He left with that, and Oin then kneeled down beside me with a kind smile. "Do you suppose you'd allow me to make some more medicine for you? If you gave me the proper ingredients, I'd be more than happy to give you a new supply since it's my understanding you've run out."

I smiled slightly. "If it's not too much trouble, could you?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Lassie. Just tell me what I need to do."

After I gave everything to Oin and explained what I needed, Bifur stayed with me and helped make dinner. I worked all the ovens and electronic devices, explaining to him how everything worked in Khuzdul, while he took to chopping the meat and peeling the potatoes once I showed him how.

"This world is very different from my own," Bifur said quietly, casting me a gentle smile as he handed me the bowl of potatoes to mash.

"It used to be much like yours. I just think our world developed more quickly." I sighed, setting aside the potatoes to season the lamb chops. "Sometimes I wish it hadn't."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Why? Everything is easier now for you all. I could not have even dreamed of this."

"When you do something with ease, you become bored of it," I answered softly as I tried to climb onto the counters to search for the liquor I had stashed in case of an emergency guest in my home. Bifur gently lifted me up, setting me on the countertop with a small smile as I thanked him and continued. "There is no thrill in being able to win without challenge. You prove nothing, and you earn nothing. That is how society is today. In all honesty, I would be thrilled to live in Middle Earth, to earn my keep and work for a living. My life could actually mean something."

I had just grabbed the vodka and wine stashed back there when Bifur said something that made me rethink everything I knew.

"But your life does mean something."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now, I know this isn't realistic, but it's not supposed to be (although Aurora's vocabulary is about what my brother<strong> **and I had been like when we were her age, I kid you not). Anyways, drop a review! I'll take any criticism, but, as I said before, it's not meant to be realistic so please don't review in reference to that. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Thorin's Perspective

*Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective*

* * *

><p>How could such a child have such hardships in her life already? Little Aurora was positively darling in all honesty and so preciously small, that all I desired was to simply hug the poor lass close. She was just a tad taller than my waist and had round features, not plump, that could allow one to easily tell that she did her best to stay well fed. Her rounded face was accented by a rather small nose and a bonny smile along with positively adorable baby blue eyes. Her pale white skin greatly contrasted with her hair, and those black ringlets cascaded over her shoulders in silky waves of obsidian. Her curls bounced with every step she took, and it positively hurt to see such a beautiful child face such hardships.<p>

She simply refused most of our help, and my Company and I sat in her rather magnificent dining hall, pampered with luxurious seats made of the finest wood and with the softest cushions I had ever seen. Despite how different our worlds were, I could not believe this was the house of a mere peasant. There were golden framed portraits lining the walls and a rather magnificent chandelier hanging above the table. The walls of the extremely large room were made of some sort of plaster, and they were the bold color of the sun, while the plush flooring beneath us was a soft beige. I ran my hand along the large table curiously, wondering how even the simplest matter of wood could be so different between worlds. It was glossy in appearance and magnificently smooth to the touch without a single scratch or fault. I looked up, a smile playing on my lips as I saw our tiny hostess exit her cooking chambers holding a large bowl in her arms with Bifur just behind her, an amused smile on his lips as he watched her like she was one of his own.

"Is there anything I may assist you with, Miss Aurora?"

She shook her head, standing on her tiptoes and carefully hefting that large bowl onto the table beside me. "No, no… I've got it. It's no trouble."

The way she said that made me shift restlessly. She sounded too mature for her age, like she had already seen war despite how ridiculous that sounded.

"Aurora, where are your parents? Do they not dine with you?" Dori piped up in concern, bringing her to him and acting like the overprotective fool he was with Ori. He pulled her into his lap, tucking her head beneath his chin. "You poor child; you look cold. Come in close…"

"My parents?" Aurora blanched at that, all color draining from her features, and I thought that perhaps she _had_ seen war. "May we- May we not discuss that?"

"Of course, Little One, I'm sorry if I upset you," Dori apologized earnestly, stroking the hair from her face gently. "I did not mean it."

"I-I know you didn't. It's just- I-" She shook her head in protest, her small hands clutching at her hair. "I can't. I'm sorry, I can't."

I gave Dori a look, hoping he'd catch on, and soon the little child was settled against my chest. I shifted her into my lap, her little legs off to my side. I held her head in my one hand, guiding it close. Still, she struggled. It was not until I began to hum soothing thoughts in her ear that she calmed, and I would not allow her to leave my arms.

"Poor lass," Dori hummed sadly, shifting closer with his plate in his hands. "Come now, Dear, open up."

She buried herself closer to my chest, a fond feeling spreading in my chest as she mumbled into my shoulder, "No, m'fine."

"You must eat, Little One," I scolded gently, using my one hand to tenderly raise her chin so she met my eyes. "It's alright. You're safe here. None of us think any less of you if you need help."

She looked up at me, and I was shocked to find her eyes well up with tears. She whimpered softly, and I positively melted, unable to help but recall how Kili and Fili used to huddle close to me when hurt as well. "Lemme go…"

"Ssh… Hush now, Lassie," I soothed, stroking the tears away from her cheeks tenderly. She was warm to the touch, and I felt my heart absolutely shatter. She was working, preparing food for us, when she was ill? I pat her back lightly, saying, "Dori, I think she's fine now. She's just being put to bed after this."

I shifted her into his lap, unable to help but feel something was missing when she left my arms. I paid it no mind, simply keeping a close eye on her as she was settled into Dori's comforting father-like hold.

"Oh, you poor dear," he crooned once she was fed. "You're burning up."

"But m'cold."

"What you need is a lukewarm bath," Dori decided with a thoughtful hum, poking her nose as a fond smile played on his lips. "Used to always do the trick for Ori. What do you say?"

She shook her head, burying herself even further into his hold. "M'just tired."

"Then I suppose you are all but ready for a nap, eh?" Bofur chuckled fondly, plucking the small girl out of Dori's arms despite her protests of being held once again. "Let's get you all settled…"

"She's so cute!" Kili practically swooned once the two were gone. "Just look at those big eyes!"

"You weren't so fond of 'er an hour ago, Lad," Dwalin snorted in good nature, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very true. You looked like you thought the lass was about to slit your throat."

Kili glared (more like pouted) at me, defending, "You saw the Orc! How was I supposed to assume that she wouldn't do the same to me."

"Yes, yes, that's very true, Lad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for the followsfavorites!** **Feel free to drop a review; I accept any form of criticism, especially any on formatting issues. (Am I spacing this correctly? I am just so confused...) Anyways, thanks again, and, in the case that you have yet to notice, I will be switching POVs between Aurora and Thorin throughout the story. I thank you (yet again) and bid you all adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aurora's Perspective

*Aurora's Perspective*

* * *

><p>I woke on my couch, dozens of blankets wrapped around me to the point where I felt like I was in my own little burrow.<p>

It was heaven, and I hated to leave it.

I carefully crawled out of my little den, yawning softly as I did so. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there; I couldn't even remember what happened after leaving the kitchen with dinner. I padded out of my sitting room, smiling as soon as I saw the pile of dwarves lounging and smoking their pipes in my cigar room (I had that built only to be a tribute- I never used it).

"So it wasn't a dream then," I said fondly, wiping my fist across my eyes in attempt to rub the sleep from them. "Well, perhaps a dream come true."

Oin frowned worriedly at me, prodding me to come to him. "How are you feeling, Lassie?"

"Physically, mentally, or emotionally?" I questioned as he began an examination, sitting me down in front of him. "All three are on the downside, I'm afraid."

He frowned, cupping my chin in his hand as he worked. "Poor lass. At least your fever has eased."

"I hate to rush you, Aurora, especially when you are ill, but I must ask," Thorin interrupted, coming to my side and kneeling so he was eye level with me. "How long will it take, do you suppose, to return us to our world? I do have a schedule to keep."

"Your world…" It dawned on me with a small gasp, and I bolted from my seat. "Four, maybe five, days at the most, but, Mister Baggins, may I borrow you?"

I caught him by the hand, tugging him towards the hall so I could talk to him in private. Once we were alone, Bilbo was coddling me like a mere child, stroking my hair and prodding me to sit in his lap at the bench against the wall in the hallway. I protested the action, scrambling away so I was standing in front of him.

"What is it you need, Dear?"

I giggled as he poked my nose, his smile only growing at my response, but I quickly regained my composure, shaking my head slightly to remember the severity of what was happening. "Master Baggins, at what point are you in your journey?"

"We had just begun our escape of the goblin mountain when we ended up in your world. Why?"

My eyes widened in horror, and I immediately questioned, "Did you find a ring there? Oh please, by all that is good, tell me you haven't put it on."

"Yes, I've found a ring, and I nearly put it on, but I haven't yet. Not yet- Aurora, what is the matter?" Bilbo was holding my shoulders gently, his brows furrowed in concern as I practically sank to my knees in oddly both relief and stress, relief that he hadn't used it, stress that he had it within his possession.

"Aurora, are you alright, Dear? Do you feel ill? Should I fetch Oin?" he asked frantically, gently picking me up underneath my arms so he could set me in his lap facing him. He was about to take my temperature when I stopped him, grabbing his one hand with both of my own, tiny ones.

"Master Baggins, please, I beg of you, give me the ring."

I could see the reluctance in his eyes, and I shuddered inwardly at the thought of what literature in this world had taught me would happen to Bilbo in his own world.

"Master Baggins, please," I begged quietly, all too aware of the tears in my eyes, but I would sooner die than have this tale, this hobbit's tale, end as written. "I know you've no reason to trust me because we've just met, but you must! I can't tell you why, but you can't keep that ring."

He seemed to not believe me even as he moved his hand to stroke my hair in what I must admit was a very soothing action. "Will it make you feel better if I give it to you? Will it soothe your worries?"

I nodded earnestly, his hands holding my cheeks with his thumbs' brushing the tears from my cheeks. I unconsciously nuzzled his palm, allowing myself to delve into the unfamiliar comfort.

"Then take it."

The ring was soon in my hand, and I was somewhat surprised about how willing he was to part with it on my behalf, but that surprise quickly turned ill; that blasted ring seeming to weigh forty more pounds than it should have.

"There. Now that that's settled, why don't we get you something to eat, hmm? I hope you don't mind, but we invaded your pantry a bit." I was soon being picked up into Bilbo's arms, but I couldn't bring myself to protest. He was just so warm and careful and gentle…

I startled awake at a soft pinching of my cheek, finding Fili's smile directed towards me and rather close too. I raised my head wearily, becoming aware that I had had it buried in Bilbo's vest front. My arms were around his neck, his wrapped gently around me as well.

"Hello there, Aurora," Fili greeted kindly. "Are you finally ready for supper?"

"I can eat while working," I mumbled, dragging a fist across my eyes to hopefully wipe the tiredness from them. I carefully scrambled out of Bilbo's lap, feeling his hand on my back as extra support.

"Working?"

I smiled at Fili, tugging an empty plate from the table towards me so I could grab some breakfast. "I've got to get you lot back where you came from, and transporting a pile of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard while bending the very delicate fabric of the universe can take some time, you know. Speaking of wizards, where is Master Gandalf? I don't believe I've seen or spoken to him at all since our first meeting-"

"I am right here, my dear girl."

I looked up, sighing in frustration as I realized that while the dwarves had taken on the size of normal men, Gandalf was still excruciatingly tall. He leaned heavily on his staff, looking at me curiously. "May I speak with you in privacy?"

"But I was just going to-" Catching his serious expression, I whimpered quietly in protest as I put my plate back on my table. "And I was so looking to Bombur's cooking too."

"I'll prepare you a plate, alright, Lass?" Bombur piped up with a kind smile, patting my head lightly as he took my plate. "It'll be ready by the time you get back."

I beamed at him, tackling his leg in a hug before scrambling off after Gandalf.

"I suppose you know more about this quest than even I do," Gandalf hummed thoughtfully once we were settled in the library. Silently cursing myself for not hiding my books by J.R.R. Tolkien in the chest in my room, I nodded.

"Then I suppose you know whether or not it will be a success, and by this book, I would say it was a mixture of both."

"I do not know about you, Gandalf, but I believe such knowledge would be rather dangerous for anyone, even a wizard. Also, didn't your mother ever teach you it was impolite to search through your host's home?" I answered simply, giving him a pointed look that made him chuckle momentarily before turning serious again.

"Then you must know that, despite how the events turn, not everyone will survive again. We continue the quest anyways."

I froze at his words, and I felt my heart pound against my chest in horror. "You will drag these dwarves to their doom, and you already know what will happen? How could you?!"

"Aurora, Child, you must understand that these events would have occurred even if I had not interfered with them-"

"Well, now I'm interfering!" My voice came out harsher than I had thought possible for my age. "I will not let them die. Fate can be changed; this realm is proof of that. Now three are to die in that final battle, but, by my life I swear it, the dwarves will not be any of those three!"

"How can you guarantee that their fates will be changed? This is not some game for children, and you, Aurora, are nothing but a child."

Gandalf was looming over me, seeming excruciatingly intimidating by the way the lights seemed to darken and his eyes seemed to flare, but I stood my ground, glaring up at him with my arms across my chest. I whirled away from him, moving to the door and putting my hand on the knob.

"I would rather take their place than have them die, and if it comes to it, that is exactly what will happen."

"Why are you so willing to die for them? You hardly know these dwarves, yet you already swear your allegiance to them. Why?" His voice had become more forceful, and he was gripping my shoulders in his large hands, and he almost seemed to be demanding an answer, an answer I wasn't willing to give. Without another word, I tore myself away from him and bolted down the hall, running into Dwalin in the process.

"Easy there, Lassie," he soothed, and I didn't protest as he picked me up into his arms. Well, arm. All he needed was one meaty hand to keep me settled against his chest. "Come on now. Let's go eat, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4: Aurora's Perspective

**Aurora's Perspective**

* * *

><p>As soon as I had wolfed down breakfast, I left the dwarves in order to get to work. "If you value your sanity, I wouldn't recommend following me down here! Actually, Master Thorin, I think you'd appreciate to know what I was doing."<p>

With that, I padded down the stairs to the basement, tugging a large box of steel and tools behind me. Thorin simply smiled at me and took the box from me with one arm while scooping me up into his other arm in one motion.

"Why am I so small?" I grumbled in protest beneath my breath, looking pointedly at the dwarf who was simply chuckling softly at my expense.

"Miss Aurora, I cannot answer that, but I do know that I will use your small size to our advantage; carrying you and being able to dote on you has lightened the spirits of many in my company, and I am no exception."

"Now," he said suddenly, not giving me much time to process what he had just said, "do you wish to explain to me what you intend on doing, or did you merely bring me down here as a form of transport?"

"Well, I do need some brawn…" I admitted sheepishly, tugging that box across the floor. "There are a few more boxes this size upstairs. If you would…?"

He simply ruffled my hair, giving the call, "You needn't ask," as he ran up those stairs again.

I was nearly done constructing the main frame of my little project when he came back down with the last box, his eyes bugging at the sight of the gigantic Omega-shaped arch.

"How did you-?"

"How did I just manage to create one of the most wondrous, physics-defying creations your dwarf eyes have ever seen, along with the rest of mankind in this realm?" I grinned at him, picking a drill out of the box he was holding and scrambling back over to my creation and applying the correct drill-bit before drilling in the last screw. I put my hands behind my back, bouncing on my heels in excitement. "Rather easily, actually."

"What- What is all this?"

"Well, by what I can figure, you were transported to my world by a ripple in the space time continuum due to the increased use of magic at that place-" I ceased my frantic rambling at a finger to my lips, and I raised my gaze to find Thorin smirking lightly.

"Forget I asked. Perhaps you should just tell me what I need to do?"

"You've worked in forges, correct?"

He gave me a skeptical look and nodded. "Yes, my nephews have as well."

"In that case, they might be able to help me too!" I jogged over to my table in the corner, grabbing the blueprints I had developed before I created the structure. I laid out the blueprints, carefully instructing what I needed done with each piece of metal and finishing with, "Do you see this crescent moon shape? Each piece has to be that exact shape and cannot have a single flaw."

"Do you doubt Dwarven craftsmanship?"

"Never would I dream of it, Sir!" I grinned up at him, unable to help the giggle that escaped as he ruffled my hair. "I actually have a forge in the next room over- I use it for some of my projects, but since I'm so small I had to develop something else to do it for me… Oh, I need to dismantle those! I'll be back in a minute!"

I looked about in my forge, giving a sigh as I began tearing out everything electronic about it.

"Madame."

I turned around, finding my robot butler. He was the first thing I had ever built and looked more like that robot from "Lost in Space" more than anything if I'm going to be honest. "Hi, Robby! Activate Forge Shutdown Number 42, and, once this is finished, please go into Sleep Mode Number 13."

"As you wish, Madame."

I walked back into my main workroom, squealing in surprise as I was swooped up into a pair of arms once I had closed the door behind me.

"You're a brilliant little thing, aren't you?"

"Master Fili, really!"

"Positively adorable," Kili added, reaching in a hand to tickle my ribs and forcing me to clap a hand over my mouth to stifle even more giggles. "Come on now, Aurora. What's the matter? Is a little giggle too much to ask for?"

I ended up squealing in delight, but I couldn't help it. Fili and Kili had both launched an attack on me, and I scrambled behind Thorin anxiously, only to be plucked out from between his legs by the dark haired brother again.

"Master- Master Thorin? Please!"

He merely smiled down at me, chuckling softly. "Alright, Fili, Kili, I do believe that is enough."

I scrambled away from the bothers and hid behind Thorin's leg again, just trying to catch my breath again.

That's when I could feel it happening. My mind was going foggy again, and I could feel myself sitting down dizzily, holding my head in my hands and whimpering softly.

"Aurora, Lass, are you alright?"

"Need… M-Master Oin…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this, but reviews would be appreciated. All criticism's good criticism is what I always say! (Although a lack of swearing would be appreciated :P)<strong> **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thorin's Perspective

*Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective*

* * *

><p>She had taken that naive look from when we had found her during that one episode the day before. Her eyes were wide when she looked up at me, and, although it was somewhat precious the way she began to toy with my hand and settle contently against my chest, it was disconcerting to have Aurora, that brilliant little girl, reduced to a seemingly mindless infant.<p>

"Easy, Lass, easy," I murmured, shushing her gently as I eased her up into my arms. "Kili, Fili, fetch Oin."

"Mahal, did we do this, Uncle?"

"No, Fili."

"Are- Are you sure?"

I looked up at Kili's shaking voice and gave his arm a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "Aurora had one of these episodes earlier; they appear to happen randomly without any form of warning. Now go get Oin, Lads. She needs the medicine he was preparing."

Once the boys were gone, I was left to caring for the little girl in my arms, cradling her unnaturally small form close to my chest and humming nonsensical, soothing thoughts in her ear as I had whenever my nephews were ill.

She smiled up at me, and I took the opportunity to memorize what her true smile looked like, not that fake one she would occasionally allow. It was a beautiful smile, and I swore to myself that I would find out what had caused that brilliant little lass to turn into that formal girl who had seen far too many hardships for her young life. Mahal, she was only eight, nothing more than a child, and she had cleaned off the head of an Orc. No child should be forced into that.

"Aurora, you need to stop your squirming now, Lassie," I tried to soothe, pressing a calm hand to her chest as she tried to escape my lap upon Oin's presence. At the mere sight of the medicine in our healer's hands, Aurora had begun to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want it!"

"Aurora, Lass, it will make you feel better," I tried to soothe, cupping her cheek in my palm and brushing away her tears with my thumb. "There's nothing to fear."

"Don't- Don't want it."

"If you take it, I'll see to it that you get something very special, Lass," I offered, internally kicking myself over that pathetic lie, but it seemed to do the trick. She sat still, letting Oin spoon feed her.

It wasn't long before our Aurora was with us again, blinking and staring up at me with confusion. Then she practically crumbled, whimpering, "It happened again, didn't it? With the others in the room too?"

"I'm afraid so, Lass. What do you remember?"

"I-" She shook her head, and I helped her out of my lap, sharing a concerned look with Oin as she immediately took to work yet again. "I was showing you the blueprints, I think."

"Aurora, perhaps you should rest-?"

"Rest? No, no. Far too much work for that," was all she muttered, dismissing it with a wave. She tucked something (a pencil, I think she called it) behind her ear, holding up another sheet of blue parchment to the light. "After all, I am not certain if I can send you back at the exact moment from which you came, or even the very same place. I need to get you back to Middle Earth as quickly as possible so you can reach Erebor by Durin's Day."

"How do you know-?"

She cast me a tired smile. "I'm sorry, Sir, but it's for the same reason I know who you are. Questioning it will only bring more confusion for you, I'm afraid."

She cleared her throat, an honestly adorable sound coming from such a small child, and said, "Well, anyways, I've set the forge up in the other room, and I think I've explained everything properly. If you need my assistance for anything, show no hesitance in giving me a call."

With that, she headed back to that structure she had single-handedly created and began fiddling with some unknown forms of technology. They looked like rope but thinner and more refined. She had mentioned the name before… Wire, perhaps?

"I'd protest it, but I'm afraid she's right," I whispered to Oin upon seeing his upset look. He was still watching Little Aurora, his expression pained as he watched her go about business. "Fetch Kili and Fili. I'll have one of them help Aurora and watch over her in case she injures herself further."

He stilled seemed hesitant to leave, but I merely placed a hand on his shoulder, and his resolve seemed to weaken.

"I'll leave this with you then," Oin eventually relented, setting the bowl of medicine down atop a stool. "If she needs it-"

"I know." I cast Aurora a sad look, my heart clenching uncomfortably at the sight of her hissing in pain, rubbing her hand painfully and complaining about a 'live circuit' of some sort. "I won't let her hurt herself, Oin. Any further, I mean."

It wasn't long before the dear lass was being kept company by my youngest nephew and being occupied by explaining quite literally _everything_ to Kili. I overheard some snippets of conversations between the two, and it brought a smile to my lips that I shared with my heir as we worked.

"Aurora, what are you doing?"

"Attempting to reverse a current of electricity through this arc you see before you. I am hoping that I may be able to cause enough atomically disastrous chaos that, with the help of Gandalf's magic, I can reverse the process that brought you lot here. Thus, this arc had to be wide enough to fit thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard."

"Ah… What's electricity?"

I heard Fili snicker at the mere tone of his brother's voice, but I gave him an amused look, asking, "Do you know what it is?"

He blushed in embarrassment at that, and I couldn't help but chuckle in response, still attempting to overhear more of their conversations over the obnoxious noise of the forge.

"Electricity… Well, that's tough to describe. Do you know what energy is?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Electricity is a form of energy, you see, and it results from these charged particles called electrons and protons. Basically, these electrons and protons are everywhere, but you can't see them. They have charges, though, and if manipulated in the right way, you can use that energy to do anything. Like these lights above you? Electricity."

"…Alright."

"You didn't understand a word, did you? Well, my very shoddy description probably didn't help either."

"No, but that's okay. It's just enjoyable to listen to your voice use such big words. Really though, have you ever just taken a break and been a kid? You shouldn't have had to grow up so fast."

I set down my hammer with interest, moving to the door and pressing my ear against it to ensure that I didn't miss a word.

"I- I had to grow up fast, Master Kili. If I hadn't, I would have been dead four years ago."

"By Mahal, it's alright; I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's- It's alright. I just want to tell someone, but I can't! Every time I try, I just- I feel like I'm choking, and I just can't! All of this- It's why I'm not right, why I'm not normal!" I heard crying, and I was about to go out there just to hold her, but Fili put a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head in warning.

"Please don't cry, Aurora. It's alright. I understand; I promise. I understand, and you don't have to say anymore. It's alright …" There was silence for a few minutes besides the return of Fili's hammer against a piece of metal, but then Kili spoke again.

"You know, I used to feel the exact same way."

"R-Really?"

His tone was a bit lighter, and I could practically see his smile directed at Aurora. "Really. When I was little, other dwarflings and their families would get mad at me for not being all proper like I was supposed to be as a prince. I had a lot of problems with what they said, and they never seemed to go away until one day I stood up and faced my problem head on."

"All you had was a couple of dwarflings. I have literally everyone that's ever known me in this realm…"

"Just stand up to what they say. Once you accept that what they say isn't true, everything is so much easier. I promise."

Aurora was finally opening up, something I had prayed she would do. She had become an honorary member of our company, and I hated seeing her hurt in such a way and not being able to help her. We were all ready to listen; if she'd let us, we'd be more than happy to assist her.

If only she'd let us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I do hate to sound rude, and I don't mean to come off needy, but a review would be absolutely lovely. I would just like to know your opinions on the story, and I will gratefully accept criticism (although a lack of profanity would be preferred). In reality, I suppose I would just like to ensure I am doing something right with this story. Once again, I am so sorry if I come off rude! I just wish to know if people truly like this or have any recommendations.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6: Aurora's Perspective

**Your reviews meant the world, and thank you so much for the criticism! I'll try to make Thorin a little more OC (I know I've been spectacularly failing at that.), but I can't make any promises although I'll try my best. Once again, thank you all for the reviews! They mean the world! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>*Aurora's Perspective*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kili, can I borrow you?"<p>

After that little talking session, I must admit that I felt significantly better than before, and I couldn't help but laugh when Kili swooped me up into his arms with a flourish and a grin, asking, "Yes, milady?"

"I can't reach the tool on that shelf," I mumbled sheepishly, pointing to a pair of wire cutters.

"Have no fear!" I giggled again when he set me down and puffed out his chest, making his voice low and full of bravado. Giving me the cutters, he tickled my ribs lightly, cooing when I laughed. "See? That's the spirit."

"You know," I started, snapping a wire apart to give me a chance to redo the faulty connection, "by the way this is going, I may have this ready by tomorrow night. Especially by the way your uncle and brother are crafting these pieces. Utterly perfect!"

"We are quite skilled you know, Miss."

I looked up with a grin at Fili's voice, clapping my hands in delight as I saw him and Thorin holding the rest of the bars. I looked at the small family, bouncing on my heels in excitement. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I cannot express my gratitude to you, my lieges!"

"Enough with the titles," Kili scolded, ruffling my hair despite my protest. "It's just Kili to you."

"Same for me," Fili added, setting the curved bars of metal down in a pile before coming to pick me up, once again in spite of my protests.

"Aye. And same for me."

I grinned even more widely at Thorin's voice, unable to help the laugh he elicited from me by gently pinching my nose.

"Now I do hate to interrupt this, but I do believe it's somebody's bedtime…"

We all looked towards the stairs at Bilbo's words, finding the hobbit standing at the foot of the stairwell with his arms crossed against his chest and foot tapping in the classic picture of a scolding parent.

"What?" I asked ridiculously, moving back to my work area lined with tables and plans. "I have work to do! This isn't going to do itself!"

"You are just a little girl and need your rest. Even the company's asleep."

"But I'm not even tired!" I was aware that I was whining, but as I clambered up my stool to look at my blueprints yet again atop my desk, I realized I didn't care.

"Nonsense. You are exhausted, and we can all see it."

"Master Baggins is right, Aurora. You can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'll sleep down here," was my only response to Thorin, yawning into my sleeve as I dragged my pencil across the paper to scribble down equations in order to determine how much power I would need. "Let's see… I need to account for the height and weight of each member including the their equipment and weapons… Now I just give an extra hundred pounds just to be safe… Kili?"

"Yes, Aurora?"

"Scratch what I said about this being done tomorrow night. I need to go buy a generator to create enough power for this to work," I sighed, dragging a fist across my eyes in what I hate to admit was exhaustion. "And buying that involves socializing with other human beings."

I buried my face in my arms, trying not to let all of my despair show as I mumbled, "Lovely."

"One of us could accompany you if you like-"

"I'm sorry, Master Baggins, but that just won't do. If you lot could attack my chandelier, thinking it to be some monstrosity, I cannot even imagine how you will respond to leaving my home and facing the technological advancements out there."

I shook my head after that, aware of an increasing drowsiness filling my body even as I blindly moved back to my blueprints, tiredness clouding my vision even as I did that. I felt two hands grab me by my waist even as I voiced my tired protest, but I soon found myself being held to someone's chest, my head resting against their shoulder as they tucked me in close. I thought I was doing well against that figurative battle between sleep and myself, but then whoever was holding me began humming, and I was fighting a lost cause. Within minutes, I was drifting.


	7. Chapter 7: Aurora's Perspective

**Since the last chapter was rather short and just a filler, I decided to update the next chapter I had prepared. I hope you enjoy! Also, if there's anything you'd like to question or comment on, feel free to drop a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Aurora's Perspective*<strong>

* * *

><p>I hate people.<p>

Now I know that sounds harsh, but that is nothing more than the truth. Besides, it's not like I said I loathed them.

Actually, I do, but my experiences warrant that kind of opinion.

As soon I stepped a foot outside of my home, I was bombarded by the stench of society, and I do mean that literally. Outside of my honestly quite luxurious home were the remnants of graffiti cans, food wrappers, and, in reality, anything that hadn't decomposed over the past four years.

I turned around, kicking away some random garbage with a depressing sigh and looking up at the place I had come to call home. If I squinted, I could still see the bright colors that used to make my childhood worth it.

My home was once a three story mansion, as crafted by my great-grandfather according to family history. It used to have a fine cream coloring and large ionic columns painted white to accent the fine fixtures, and that beauty was nothing in comparison to the interior. There were high ceilings, plush furniture, game rooms, cigar rooms, (let's not forget about the forge) along with a pool house, six bedrooms, and even a built in greenhouse! There was quite literally everything! …But now? Now my home was a dirty grey color, the yard equally as dark and dank. The only rooms inside that weren't rotting and covered in cobwebs were the ones I still used. If I could have, I would've made sure everything remained in tip-top shape, but with my history no one would work for me. _My history…_

I blinked away tears, refusing to allow myself to delve into those memories and instead just moved to the front gate. My hand hovered over the lock. I hadn't been out of my home in nearly four years. What would people think of me now if they didn't approve of my four year-old self?

"Well, Aurora, now or never."

I thought that exiting my home was the least of my problems, that facing the outside world would have been the hardest point.

I have never been more wrong.

I walked to my destination, but the second I entered the Deluxe Hardware (think of a Home Depot but larger), there was stone-cold silence. I tried to ignore it, just trying to move on. After a bit of searching through those aisles and finally finding the correct generator, I became aware of a big dilemma: the box was as tall as I was and weighed considerably more than I did.

"Excuse me, Sir."

The man I ended up speaking to was in his mid-fifties, with greasy black hair, a thin mustache, and seemed to be nearly as tall as he was wide. I disliked him immediately, but he was the only choice I had since everyone else decided to simply shun me before I said a word.

"Whaddya want, Brat?"

I sighed, placing my hands behind my back as I usually did when speaking to others. "I would like your most powerful generator. I believe the one with highest power output is the Rheem GEN 30WL?"

"So what if it is?"

"Sir, I do not mean to cause trouble," I tried to reason, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "I merely wish to purchase the said generator and have it delivered to my home."

"I can get ya the generator, but I can't get it delivered."

"And why not?"

"Because you're a selfish little know-it-all that needs to be taught a lesson. Good enough reason?"

"You know what? Fine. Your loss."

I turned away from the man, moving to the middle of the aisles and procuring a wad of cash from my back pocket. I waved it in the air, shouting, "Five hundred dollars to the person who is kind enough to help me carry this generator to the checkout area and then to the parking lot once I'm ready. Now who wants the cash?"

Only one person came to my aid, a man who had to have been new to town because he actually made eye contact with me before grabbing the cash and the box containing the generator.

"If you wait at checkout, I'll be with you in a moment."

Before long, I was dragging a small basket filled with motors, wheels, and chassis along with the basic automotive parts required to build a small scooter with the power of a real car.

I simply handed the cashier a few hundred dollars, not even waiting for the change, and proceeded to drag my large basket outside of the store.

"Where do you want this stupid thing?"

"Just set it gently over there-" I watched as the man helping me dropped my generator without a care beside me in the middle of the parking lot, making me flinch instinctively. "Thank you?"

When he left without another word, I gave a sigh of relief upon being alone. That was why I hated people, well, at least the people I had ever come in contact with.

_Dwarves = Good. _

_Humans = Bad._

In that parking lot, I rummaged through the parts I had bought, ignoring the generator for a few moments as I got to work. Eventually, by the time the sun was high in the sky, and it was noon (I had started at seven in the morning.), I was finally finished, and my creation was complete.

I had built the scooter mentioned previously and had even created a small dock on the rear of my shoddy creation for the generator to fit. With a very elaborate system of pulleys I had also made, I managed to hoist the generator onto the back of said scooter, clapping in delight when it was at long last complete. "Finally!"

That's when the first rock hit me. I was confused at first, thinking that perhaps a car had just run over something to cause the rock to be sent into the air, but when another one hit me square in the face, I knew I was wrong.

"Oh, look. It's that little know-it-all brat from down the hill. Whatcha got there?"

I turned around in horror, only to find myself faced by a thirteen year-old boy and his posse of sorts. They all had rocks in their hands, and something told me they weren't going to the pond to skip stones.

"L-Listen, please, I didn't do anything," I started to beg, all too familiar with what was about to happen. I began to back up slowly, looking up at the massive forms that seemed to blot out the sun in comparison to myself. "Just- Just give me a couple seconds, and I'll go. You can even keep the pulleys!"

"We don't want the pulleys, Stupid. We want blood."

"Y-You're just kids!" I tried to reason, holding my hands out in front of myself as I made my way closer to my little motor-scooter. "I- I have money! Enough to buy you video games to last you a lifetime!"

I let out a yelp as they all raised their arms in union with their leader, and I braced my arms in front of my face, curling up on the ground as the rocks just kept coming and coming until it felt like their was no end.

_Freak._

I covered my head with my arms, begging for it to stop.

_Worthless._

I shakily stood, clambering onto my scooter blindly as I made my rather pathetic

flee for my life with the gang still chasing me and hurtling insults.

_Murderer._

I don't even remember making it home.


	8. Chapter 8: Thorin's Perspective

*Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective*

* * *

><p>"Mahal, where is that lass?"<p>

My entire company had become stir crazy without our little companion, and when the sun began to set without any sign of her, I began to fear the worse.

"Something must have happened to her," Bilbo started, but Nori cut him off with a growl.

"You don't think we know that? One of us should have gone with her!"

"You heard her this morning before we left," Ori added more quietly. "She said we weren't to follow her for our own safety."

"But we could have-"

"Nori, you know as well as I that we would have been lost out there. In truth, we are lost even in her home. If it were not for the fireplace within the next room, we would not even be dining," I cut in sternly, having had enough with the bickering. "Only once the sun has completely set will we look for her, and if then, only few shall-"

"Thorin, you'd best be quiet now."

"Why do you interrupt me, Dwalin?"

I became aware of all the dwarves staring at something behind me in horror, but before I could even turn, I knew why. I heard the soft snivels that came with the front door being closed. I heard the soft shuffles of feet and the thud that came with someone collapsing.

I whirled around in alarm, my heart absolutely stopping. Aurora was writhing on the ground, blood soaking into the floor beneath her as she whimpered and mumbled some nonsense about a generator. She was drenched in water and what appeared to be her own blood, and, as I ran to the child's side, I ordered for someone to close to the door and lay blankets down on the couch for Aurora. She was shaking and delirious, body kicking and squirming blindly when I tried to pick her up.

"Mahal, how could someone do this to a child?" I cursed beneath my breath, my hands moving to gently cup the lass's face despite the cuts. I leaned over her small form, trying to gently force her eyes open. "Aurora? Aurora, Lass, open your eyes. It is only I."

"The generator- Gotta get it out of the rain."

"Aurora, it can wait. You need to calm down," I soothed, keeping my voice soft in a hope she'd relax as I became aware of Oin at my side trying to ascertain her injuries. Whispering to my nephews to bring what had our companion so worried inside, I turned back to the crying child squirming anxiously in my gentle hold. "Open your eyes, Lass. We shan't hurt you."

"No more! Please, no more!"

She darted away from me before I cold grab her, and I found myself (along with Dori) chasing the terrified child down the halls. She ended up burying herself deep into a sort of wardrobe, but I growled upon finding it locked from the inside.

"Aurora, Lass, you're safe. Can't you see that?" I asked, pressing my hands against the doors to the armoire in my way of trying to get as close to her as possible. I wanted her to know we were there for her, and that she didn't have to go through anything alone. "We shan't harm you, Lass. It is the very last thing we wish to do."

"Aurora, Dear, you are just going to hurt yourself," Dori said more gently, placing a hand on the knob. "Just unlock the door, and we can get help you become all better."

"M-Mistress never let me get help, why would you?"

I froze at her words, realizing with horror what had been the root cause of all her problems.

"Aurora, did your mother hurt you?" Dori asked with even more concern than before, pressing one hand to his mouth in horror even as he asked this.

"And- And Master. They- They made me this way. They broke me."

She called her parents Master and Mistress? Oh, Mahal, save us, I was never going to let go of that girl when she came out.

"You poor darling," Dori choked out, kneeling on the ground slowly. "Aurora, just let it all out. You don't have to keep it in anymore."

"I- I was a slave, but I ended it. I- I grabbed Master's knife one night when he- when he was drunk. He- He came at me, and then Mistress did, and I didn't mean to but I- I killed them… I was only four!" Her sobs became more distinct, and I tried to force the door again, but the damned wardrobe just wouldn't budge. "I inherited- I inherited all of this from them and so much more. 'Cause- 'Cause of them, I have those episodes. Mistress- she pushed me down a flight of stairs when I was only two. I split my skull in three places, but no one believed that they did it to me! The town- The town hates me now, and you're going to just be the same!"

"Lass, we believe you," I whispered, leaning forwards until my forehead rested against the door of the wardrobe while my other hand remained on the handle. "And I swear to Mahal that we will never hate you. We could not do this to you, nor could we even dream of it. Aurora, please, just open the door, Lass. You are not alone any longer."

It took a great amount of coaxing from us both, but Dori and I managed to convince the frightened child to come out, where she was instantly cradled close by my companion.

"She's unconscious, Thorin," Dori informed worriedly as we headed back to the main rooms in order to have Aurora treated. "Should I try and wake her?"

I shook my head gravely, casting the absurdly small child a pitiful glance. "I am afraid that unconsciousness is best for Aurora's case now. At the least, this way she can't feel the pain of Oin's treatments."

"Mahal save us, she's just so _young_! Do you think she'll be alright, Thorin? I do hope so."

"I do not know, Dori," I answered truthfully, trying to push down the swell of emotion that rose into my voice. I dropped to a whisper and shook my head. "I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note! To my new followers, I hope you enjoy my writing, and I shall warn you ahead of time that this is not to be realistic. If you've any questions, feel free to DM me or drop a review! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Aurora's Perspective

**Just a little filler chapter... Enjoy!**

*Aurora's Perspective*

* * *

><p>I woke in tears. I had never been so open with my feelings before, and to say it made a difference was an understatement.<p>

Despite the recent attack of nightmares, I was healing rather nicely and was able to enjoy the presence of the Company more fully, especially with the Durin line. Thorin would simply hold me close as he knew I preferred, letting me nuzzle the furs of his coat as he attempted to soothe me back to sleep with soft words.

Kili and Fili, on the other hand, would abruptly just pick me up into their arms no matter what was happening, merely holding me close and proceeding to fuss over every little thing I did.

The Ri family were just as over protective. Dori would hold me in his lap and attempt to smother me in care while Nori growled at anyone who came too close and Ori ensured that I was kept warm with the gloves he had begun knitting.

The Urs were also quite protective. Bifur would coddle me while Bofur told jokes and Bombur taught me some of his recipes while I taught him mine.

Dwalin and Balin were particularly acting as mother hens, and if I ever broke down into tears or became uncomfortable, Dwalin would growl and swipe me up into his arms while Balin soothed me with old songs and kind words.

Lastly, Gloin and Oin made sure that I was carried everywhere I needed to go. They would not allow me to walk or even stand on my own, both insisting that I needed my rest. Gloin would murmur soft remarks about my reminding him of Gimli back home while Oin would compare me to Kili and Fili when they were young.

In other words, the dwarves were extremely overprotective, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. They were just so warm and inviting, and Master Baggins was just so nice and huggable…

Gandalf, on the other hand, I only pushed away, refusing his care. The fact that he could be so accepting of the Durins' deaths just pained me too much, and I took it personally because they treated me like kin.

"Lass, did you have another night terror?"

I nodded even as I attempted to wipe away my tears, mumbling apologies nonstop while I found myself being eased into Bofur's lap.

"There's no need for apologies, Lassie," he scolded gently, tucking my head beneath his chin as he spoke. "Ya poor thing… Would ye like to talk about it?"

"I- I don't want you to leave."

"Lass, no, we're right here, and we're not going anywhere."

"That's not what I mean. I-" I swallowed thickly, unable to help but be ashamed at how selfish I was. "I can't help but not want you to go on the quest. I'm- I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't- I don't wanna be alone again."

"Oh, Lass…"

Bofur clutched me just a little closer at that, nuzzling my hair in a way that I couldn't protest.

"Mahal, Aurora, I honestly hadn't thought of that, but I can promise you we don't want to leave either-"

"But you must," I finished sadly, burying my face into his coat as he began rocking us both. "I don't mean to be selfish. M'sorry."

"No, no, no, ye're not being selfish, Lass. Oh, by Mahal, there is no good way out of this is there? If we stay, Erebor is lost forever. If we go, you will be alone. If ya come with us, you could get killed or worse…"

"I wanna go with you though." I found myself whimpering, trying desperately not to let anymore tears fall. "I don't care about the risk. Please, I want to come. There's nothing for me here, and I can easily make-"

"No."

The voice wasn't Bofur's and I was so startled that I nearly fell out of his lap, only to be caught by his protective arms.

"But- But Master Thorin-"

"Aurora," his voice was soft despite the clear tone that allowed no nonsense. "You are far too young, far too valuable, to come with us on this quest. I could not ask you, a mere child, to leave the safety of your home and endure the pain and hardships that we face. Lass, you must understand that this is for your own protection. Mahal knows that we will all miss you, but we will be able to rest easily with the knowledge that you are safe."

I nodded sadly, forcing my way out of Bofur's lap as I moved to head back down into the cellar. With an hour, I could send them back, just as they wanted, and I would never see them again.

"I understand. I'll get to work then."

Kili and Fili helped me upon my request because all I needed was to connect the generator to the mainframe and get a hold of Gandalf's staff to activate my creation. At my request, the wizard cast a small spell to create an orb of light that I contained in a small glass case connected to the main generator. Everything was going perfectly, and, with any luck, I could tear a hole in the space time continuum and still have time for lunch. I couldn't do it though, and I dragged out the process for another evening just so I could be with them longer.

It was the next day when I was I faced with the end, all thirteen dwarves receiving a long hug goodbye along with Bilbo.

I stood by the main control panel, my hand hovering over the activation switch. With a simple pull, they'd be gone. Those thirteen dwarves, the hobbit, and the wizard would return to Middle Earth and I'd never see them again.

"Before you go, can I- can I say something?" I asked rather shyly, and, at their immediate assurance that I could speak, I scrambled away from the control panel to stand in front of the Company who all were beneath that arch in my creation.

"The first day or so when you came here, Mister Gandalf asked me something," I murmured, all too aware that all eyes were on me and silence had completely fallen as I spoke. I met the wizard's eyes, trying to show him I was sorry for how I ignored him, and I relaxed slightly at finding his smile. "He- He asked why I cared so much about all of you and why I was so willing to help."

I dug the toe of my shoe into the ground, refusing to meet the Company's eyes. "I- I just felt an obligation to, in all honesty. There you were with a family but no home, and there I was with a home and no family."

I looked up finally, smiling as tears filled eyes. "But you lot changed that. You made me feel like I mattered, like I- like I was important, and you made all those mean words and memories from my past just disappear. I- I love you all. I know it's far too late to say it, but I love you all more than I thought possible. I was getting selfish, thinking of you as my Company, not Mister Thorin's. You were my dwarves, my hobbit, my… my wizard. You- You were my first family, and I didn't want to let you go, but I knew I had to because you had a quest, a quest far more important than just me-"

I was cut off mid-speech by a wall of dwarf slamming into me, and I was hefted into somebody's arms, being clutched close as the rest of the Company surrounded me.

"Nothing is more important than you!"

"How could you think that we'd leave without a second thought?"

"We love you lass!"

"Only your dwarves!"

"We're all yours!"

"I take back everything I've said about your coming with us," I heard the dwarf holding me whisper, and I soon found my forehead pressed against Thorin's, his voice soft and gentle as he spoke. "If you desire it, you may join, but I still cannot stress enough the danger and hardships you'd be forced to endure…"

"I wanna come," I assured quickly, a wide smile on my face as I threw my arms around his neck and tightened them in a hug. "Please, I want to come."

He pulled back slightly, setting me down with a smile. "Then you'd best get ready, Little One."

I scampered off with a squeal of honest delight, Kili at my heels as I darted up the stairs.

"Grab all the food that you recognize and stick it in here!" I tossed Kili a small sack, grinning like the insane as I darted about the place, grabbing anything the Company could possibly use which consisted of mostly food and any form of herb I could grab from my tiny greenhouse along with my medicine, any books by a certain J.R.R. Tolkien, and a small dagger that actually fit in my hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

I ran back down into the cellar with the bag, Kili laughing behind me as he walked with the food slung over his shoulder. I put my hands out in a calming motion once I came near the Company, trying to reason with them so they would not try to kill what I did next. "Okay, so you know how I tend to tinker and make things that should not yet be physically possible?"

Nori chuckled fondly, gesturing around him at my Vortex Manipulator. "No, Lass, hadn't noticed."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I kind of made a metal… man. He doesn't really look like one, but he can do whatever a human can. He's not anything to worry about, but he's going to activate the portal for us. So please, don't attack him."

With that, I entered the forge, calling, "Robby, activate Wake Up Sequence 23!"

I grinned as he whirred to life, immediately coming to my side as I reentered the cellar. "What do you require, Madame?"

"When I give word, I require you to activate my Vortex Manipulator, and I expect your circuits can easily discern how to do so, Robby. Then, once I have gone, I require you to activate Destruction Sequence 12. I do not wish for anything of this house to remain besides rubble when you are through with this, but I do wish for you to do whatever a robot such as yourself desires once this is over. Do not deactivate or self destruct unless you wish to; am I understood?"

"Indeed, Madame."

I took my place beside the Company beneath the arch, grinning up at Bilbo who was simply staring at Robby in wonder like the rest of the Company.

"Magic?" Ori questioned in disbelief, but I shook my head, unable to help but grin.

"No. That, my friend, is science." With that, I turned back to my robot, giving him a wave farewell. "Robby?"

"I bid you safe travels, Madame."

I felt Bilbo grab a hold of me protectively as we became encased in a purple light, and I could not protest it as he knelt down, encasing me in his arms in an almost paternal way.

"It's fine, Mister Baggins. This is what's supposed to happen."

"Well pardon me for being a tad uncertain considering all that's happened."

With a blinding flash of light, we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to drop a review! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Aurora's Perspective

**Hi, everyone, and happy holidays! I hope you all don't hate for not updating recently, but I haven't been going through the easiest time, and I just haven't been able to post as much as I've wanted too. Anyways, back to the story. There's another author's note at the end that I'd appreciate your reading, and, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Aurora's Perspective*<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat up with a muffled whimper, rubbing at my head painfully as I stood. Opening my eyes, I found myself even closer to the ground than before. I blinked in confusion, swaying slightly as I tried to make sense of the new height difference.<p>

"Are you alright, Lass?"

"Depth perception… completely off… don't know why," I started, taking a dizzy step forward and falling into the steady arms of Thorin. He hoisted me up onto his hip, frowning slightly as he bounced me in his arms lightly.

"You seem lighter, almost, and even smaller than before if possible," he remarked curiously, brushing his thumb across my cheek and tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "Your ears, they're pointed."

"And her cheeks rounder and rosier too," Kili piped up with a grin, pinching my cheek to make a point. "She almost looks like a tiny hobbit."

"She looks almost like a mixture of all of us," Ori added as he peered over Kili's shoulder at me. "Younger features would account for dwarven aging, but the ears and other looks are more hobbitish."

"But… But if I 'ave your char- characteristics…" My head was spinning almost to the point where it was painful, and I buried my face in Thorin's furs as the world nearly flipped upside down on me. "What about the wizard's?

"We shall pray that those are merely your more human characteristics, Aurora, now come! Out of the frying pan…"

Thorin's grip on me tightened almost painfully at Gandalf's words, his hand moving to cup the back of my head as he tensed. "And into the fire. Move! Now!"

I don't know much of what happened next, and Thorin refused to tell me, but all I remember is being passed from dwarf to dwarf, to hobbit, and even to wizard as we ran from goblins and orcs. The Company would never allow my eyes to open, either pressing their palm against my eyes or holding my head to their shoulder so I had no choice in the matter. I wanted to help, wanted to fight, but I could not even lift my head without being sick to my stomach. I doubted I'd have been much help so I resigned myself to being held in Kili's arms, both brothers shielding me from the goblins and heat of fire surrounding us.

"I'm going to toss you up, Aurora, so Fili can catch you, but you can't open your eyes, alright?"

I nodded numbly, coughing pathetically due to the smokey air around us. I had a basic idea of what was happening from prior knowledge, but as I coughed up smoke and nearly slipped unconscious from nausea, I realized it was all too different actually being there.

I let out a squeak of alarm when I was tossed into the air, panic seizing me in those few seconds where I wasn't in somebody's arms. I made the mistake of opening my eyes at the lack of security, and what I saw made me want to curl up in a corner and never move again.

There was so much blood spread across the rock of the mountain, goblin heads and bodies littering the area surrounded by a few other members of the Company who were making their way towards the trees in which we were hiding. I watched in horror as they hacked through goblin after goblin, black blood gathering in small pools wherever they stepped. It was horrible, downright horrible, and FIli was too late in covering my eyes before I saw an orc that could only be Azog.

"No, Thorin!"

My cry fell on deaf ears, and I screamed in protest as he leapt down from his tree to face off with that beast. I didn't know if the timeline in Middle Earth would change with my appearance, but I wouldn't risk the chance of Azog succeeding now and before my eyes.

"Kili, make 'im come back! Please!" I squeaked helplessly, clamping my own hands over my eyes as the pair began their fight. It seemed like they were only shut for a second, but when I opened them next Thorin was kneeling over me, a canteen of water held to my lips. I coughed and sputtered at the unwelcome liquid, completely taken aback by the substance forcing its way down my throat.

"Easy, Lass. _Easy_. You're alright now," Thorin soothed as my coughing fit ended, hand moving to brush through my hair. "You had us scared there for a while. What happened to ya out there?"

"I dunno but my head hurts," I whimpered pathetically, only relaxing once I was picked up and cradled close, Thorin swaddling me in his coat once he was certain I was not going to keel over anytime soon. "How much did I miss?"

"We've settled at the foot of the Carrock for the night, Lass, due to your condition. The heat and smoke did not agree with your original bouts of nausea, and I suppose that was the cause of your illness. Now drink. Oin's made orders for plenty of fluids for you, Lass."

I was not let out of Thorin's sight the remainder of the evening, being carefully monitored and even more so once I settled down beside Kili for bed.

"C'mere, Kid, in between me and Fee," Kili prodded with a grin, and I accepted the offer tiredly and with a nod, hobbling towards the two brothers only to trip and fall flat on my face.

"Still nauseous, I see."

I didn't even have time to stand on my own to legs before I was swooped up into the air and set between Thorin's sister-sons. The dwarf king settled me in that small space comfortably, ensuring I had everything I need. By the time he was finished approving of my position, I was wrapped in every extra blanket, sharing Fili's and Kili's, and had another bowl of water being pressed to my lips.

"M'fine," I tried to protest, but Thorin and his nephews had none of it. Kili's arm was around me, helping me stay upright, and Fili was holding the bowl in his lap. Thorin knelt between the two brothers and had a hand pressed to my forehead, and I also couldn't help but notice that his hand could easily cover my entire face.

"You were small before in that other world of yours, but now…" Thorin shook his head, growling slightly in protest as he pulled his hand away. "Lass, you are no bigger than my forearm, and you claimed you were how old?"

"Eight."

"That'd put you at thirty-two years of age by dwarf years if Ori is correct," he continued, placing his fingertips beneath my chin and raising it. "You do look more dwarvish. I cannot deny that, nor can I deny the features more akin to our burglar's. Your size… Mahal, I thought you were small before, but you are no bigger than when Kili was twenty-four and _he _was small at the time."

"I resent that."

I couldn't help but giggle at Kili's immediate pout, Fili smacking him upside the head with a hiss to shut up.

"Lass, you do not understand the gravity of the situation, do you?" Thorin whispered, moving his hand to grab one of my own. "Look at this."

I frowned when I finally saw my hand in his. My entire hand was still not big enough to cover his palm, not even when my fingers were stretched. I grabbed his one hand with both of mine, and I became frustrated to find that my hand could not even wrap around his thumb entirely.

"Now do you see?" Thorin looked like he did not know what to do with his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists almost nervously. "Lass, I could not guarantee your safety before, so how am I to do so with you like this? The weather here is unpredictable at best, and a single storm could send you deathly ill due to your small size. Making it to Erebor, how could I guarantee that you would not merely collapse due to the damned dragon's heat?"

"That's easy. You can't."

He seemed taken aback by my statement, but I did not wait a second. I scrambled to my feet, shrugging out of the blankets to stand in front of him. I could see what he meant now. He was kneeling, but I still was not even as tall as him. I ignored that fact though, instead moving in favor to play with the straps on his gauntlet.

"It's like this. The purpose of these is to help you protect the ones you love, yeah?"

Thorin nodded slowly, sparing a glance over my shoulder at his nephews. "Yes."

"And you never enter battle without them?"

"If I can help it."

"Well, think of my new features as a gauntlet," I supplied with a small smile. "Without your gauntlets, you wouldn't enter battle. Well, without _my '_gauntlets' I can't enter battle either. If I want to help _you-_" I poked Thorin in the chest. "-I have to wear my gauntlets. I can't just take 'em off just because they get uncomfortable or else I might lose the battle 'cause of some petty injury. My gauntlets are mine to bear, and I'm fine with having them if it means I can still help you."

"…That was actually a rather good metaphor."

I blushed at Kili's surprised praise, stammering a quiet thank you before looking back to Thorin. "I- I have to help you, Thorin. You don't understand, and you _can't _understand, but I have to help since I am the only one who does. Please."

I sat down slowly when the world began to spin again, and I felt Thorin's hand on my back guiding me down to the ground. He leaned forward, using his free hand to brush away a few locks of hair from my face. He cupped my cheek in his palm, and I wanted to drift off right there. I felt so warm and safe and protected and-

"Pay attention now, Lass." He chucked me beneath my chin, and I blinked tiredly as I met his eyes again. "Aurora, you must promise me something."

"Anythin'," I slurred, dragging a fist across my eyes to clear the fog clouding my vision.

"You may never leave my line of sight, or, if you must, another member of the Company must always be with you. Am I clear?"

I smiled and nodded, not protesting it as Thorin picked me up once more to rest me between his nephews. "Now that that's settled, rest. You are going to need your strength tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>The adventure isn't going to be exactly the same as the movies or the books, obviously, because of Aurora's addition to the story. So, don't be surprised when the story doesn't match the original by Tolkien. Also, I was mapping out my ideas for the story, and I don't think Tauriel will be in it. A romance just didn't fit so I hope you all aren't upset, but I could still add Legolas if you all want. I wasn't planning to originally, but drop a review with your opinion! If you're all pro-Legolas, I'll add him in. So, drop a review! (Any criticism is welcome; constructive is preferred.)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Thorin's Perspective

**Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me going, and, as a result, I wrote a few more chapters! I'll post 'em sporadically throughout the week. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective*<p>

* * *

><p>The child was the walking dead.<p>

Her eyes were half-closed as we walked, a sort of inebriated look in her glazed over eyes. She had a hand firmly grasping onto my pantleg as we walked, but I didn't mind that as much as the fact that the poor lass was staggering every few steps. I kept moving to pick her up into my arms- she was so light it wouldn't hinder my movement at all- but Aurora simply refused, muttering about how it'd only make things worse. I had to slow my pace drastically as time went on, panic seizing me every time the small girl tripped on her own two feet and latched onto my leg in a death grip to steady herself. Her skin was paling dreadfully, letting me see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she walked, and I swear it was _killing _me.

"Mister Oin?"

Aurora suddenly let go of my leg, and I stopped short in worry as the child scrambled over to the healer.

"Mister Oin, I need-"

Realization dawned on me as the child gripped her head almost painfully, taking deep breaths to steady herself, and I cursed beneath my breath at how stupid I had been.

"Her medicine, Oin, do you have it?" I called as I bounded towards the pair, immediately kneeling beside the lass. I had become undeniably protective of the dear thing, especially with her new size, but the rest of the Company seemed to agree with me. The Burglar was right there beside me, hushing Aurora gently as he eased her down to sit in his lap. He coddled her, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear the entire time as Oin guided the bowl of medicine to her lips. I rose slowly upon seeing I was not needed, reluctantly tearing myself away from the small group.

"You're jealous, Lad. Don't deny it."

I looked to find Balin beside me at the head of the Company, a mischievous glint in his eye. I growled unappreciatively at his mirth, crossing my arms against my chest with, "I'm worried, that's all."

"You looked ready to tear apart our burglar to hold the lass."

"You're exaggerating."

"You're lying."

"You're-"

"You can't deny it, Lad. We see the way you look at her, just like when Kili and Fili were wee lads themselves."

"She's young, broken, and needs protecting, Balin, and I'll be damned if I let anyone else hurt her like her parents did!"

My voice came out in a hiss, tired of the accusatory tone Balin had in his voice. "If you expect me to just let her be, then you've never been more wrong in all you're life. She needs intervention, she needs a _life_, and I'm going to do my damned best to give her one."

Balin simply chuckled at my words, making me falter in confusion. "Thorin, I hadn't meant to attack ya. I just wanted you to recognize you were smothering the lass. Look at her!"

I looked back to the child, finding her bundled up in a spare coat we had salvaged from the mountain along with a blanket.

"Her clothes would do no good here," I defended with a huff. "Have you felt the material? Thin and weak. It wouldn't withstand a single storm. Anything I do for her is with good reason. I swear that."

"Aye, I don't doubt it. Just don't slaughter our burglar for touching your lass, alright?"

I was about to retort at Balin's retreating back, but I became more preoccupied by the lass hobbling towards me, arms outstretched for me.

I knelt, hoisting her up into my arms without second thought and settling her against my chest as I yelled for the Company to keep moving. She nestled closer to me without delay, head lulling against my shoulder as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. "You shouldn't hesitate to tell us about your injury, Lass. It's no trouble at all if you need to see Oin."

"Thought I could control it," she mumbled, and I couldn't help but smile when I felt her nuzzle the crook of my neck, arms tightening around me ever so slightly in her form of an embrace. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, Aurora."

"Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"Was it a mistake for me to come with you? I know I need to help you, but maybe now all I am is a burden."

I slowed my pace at Aurora's words, wordlessly prodding her to meet my gaze with a gentle flick against her nose. "We discussed this earlier, didn't we? Back when you brought up all that gauntlet nonsense. Besides, I'd much rather have you take your chances here than in that other twisted world. We can protect you here, or at the least die trying."

I felt her smile against my neck, and I found one making its way onto my own lips when she whispered, "I love you guys."

I knocked my forehead against hers as gingerly as possible, knowing how terribly fragile she was, and I had to suppress the urge to press a kiss atop that little dark head of curls as I whispered, "Love you too, Lass. Never forget that."

After some time passed, she began to squirm restlessly yet again, and I almost sighed when I realized she wanted to be set down. I did as she wished, if not a bit reluctantly, trying not to acknowledge the pang sent through my chest at her absence. She scampered off seemingly without a second thought, leaving me with her blanket so she could speak with the other members of the Company.

She had barely left my line of sight before I heard her soft squeals of laughter, and I realized with a good amount of fear that Balin was right.

I was an envious, overprotective old fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hesitate to drop a review! (Any criticism is welcome. However, constructive criticism is preferred.)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Aurora's Perspective

*Aurora's Perspective*

* * *

><p>Beorn's halls.<p>

I had read books about it, obviously, but seeing it in person astounded me. It was surrounded by these gigantic trees, oak, I think, and they towered over everything with a seemingly impossible height. There was also this hedge, beautiful, in all honesty, but also covered in thorns. I was seated on Kili's shoulders for easy travel, Fili's hand on my back to ensure I wouldn't fall due to the rocky terrain or a sudden attack.

"Kili?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I be put down now?"

"Sure thing. Just hold on for a bit longer, alright, Lamb? "

I accepted his word without a second thought, beaming at the new title. I was earning several of these from the Company. Petal, Dear, Pet, Bunny, Muffin… I had a name from everyone, I think, everyone but Thorin.

"C'mon, Honeybee, off we go."

Oh. Forgot one.

I let go of Kili as Fili pulled me off of the younger's shoulders, unable to help the giggle that escaped when Fili caught me from behind rather abruptly. He ran his fingers along my ribs, causing me to break down into hysterics when Kili joined in on the assault as well.

"That's enough now, Lads; leave the poor bairn alone." I was saved from the attack by Gloin, receiving a kind pat on the head when he set me down on my feet. "Oin, come 'ere and give her a look over. She's lookin' a little pale."

"But I feel fine-"

I took a step only to find myself face-to-face with the ground. Hitting the ground with my fist in frustration, my voice came out in the whine, "Why does this keep happening?"

"You've just got a bit o' bad luck, that's all," Gloin rumbled, and I felt his hands on my arms, easing me back onto my feet. I felt him peeling away Thorin's coat from my shoulder despite my protests, and I blinked curiously, wondering why on earth the dwarves decided to move their mouths without saying anything. And when did the sun start to set so early in the evening?

_Oh. _

Something was being waved beneath my nose, and when the smell finally registered, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I found myself screaming, clawing at my hair as I found myself back in that room, back in that _cage_. Bleach was everywhere. In my throat, in my hair, in my clothes. I was vomiting it, choking on my own blood, and _she _was there. She was watching, laughing, making me scream with the constant onslaught of pain.

"Calm down, Lass. Easy now. You're alright. Oin, _what did you do?!_"

I felt a hand placed on my side, and I screamed as I felt Mistress's nails claw into my skin. I could see the blood, the red liquid pooling all around me and dripping from her fingertips-

"Mahal, Aurora, you need to snap out of it! _She's not here!_ I swore I'd protect you from her, but I can't protect you if you don't wake up!"

Wake up? But I was already awake, painfully awake in fact. If I wasn't awake, I wouldn't be able to smell that ammonia.

Wait. Ammonia? But if it was ammonia, not bleach, then what was I coated in? Mistress always used bleach, not ammonia. The smells were similar, sure, but there was a slight difference between the two, and if I was smelling ammonia, then that meant… Meant what? They didn't have concentrated ammonia in Middle Earth, but they did have-

_Smelling salts. Well, this is embarrassing._

"Lass, please. It's alright. Just open your eyes, hm? Can you do that for me, Aurora?" There was a hand petting my hair, and I felt myself being rocked, tucked close to an impossibly warm chest. I nestled closer to the person owning that warmth, a hand reaching out to clutch at a fistful of fur coat. I opened my eyes reluctantly, cringing at the mere thought of sunlight. I blinked rapidly, sick and tired of being incapable of seeing out of my own eyes. My vision was still fuzzy and dark, and it just wasn't going away.

"That's a good lass. There we go…"

I found myself staring up at Thorin, but he looked so tired and upset that I wanted to say something to soothe his worries. _I_ had caused that, but I couldn't do anything about it. I tried, honest I did, but when I moved to say something, Thorin was shaking his head, shushing me softly.

"Just rest, Lass. You're exhausted."

_But so are you._

He seemed to understand my train of thought because he smiled gently, using his free hand to brush through my hair. "Rest will come easy. We're nearly in Beorn's. Gandalf is leading us two by two, and some of the others have already entered. It's nearly our turn, _Pundurith,_ and then we will be safe from any possible Orc attack-"

I was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Are these chapters getting shorter? I'm really sorry if they are. Heck, I'm not even sure <em>if<em> they are. Anyways, as usual, reviews keep me going! Any recommendations for the story are appreciated, no matter how absurd they might sound. If there's anything you want to see, (and I do mean _anything_), just drop it in a review or message, and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story! **


	13. Chapter 13: Thorin's Perspective

***Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective***

* * *

><p>"Poor little kitten!"<p>

And with that Aurora was out of my arms and being cradled in the palm of that giant as she was swept away from the rest of the Company.

Needless to say, I was not pleased.

"Kitten?" I spat, sitting beside my nephews as they waved me over to a secluded section of Beorn's home near the stables. "She is _not_ his kitten. If anything she is-"

I paused, clenching my jaw shut with a growl of frustration. Why could I not restrain myself from these comments? I needed to get a hold of myself, needed to stop proving Balin correct...

"She's what?" Kili prodded with a grin, and I had half a mind to smack him upside the head right then to save me the migraine.

"She's, well, the lass is _ours_."

The lad seemed upset by this development, huffing slightly in defeat. "You were not going to say that."

I growled beneath my breath, muttering, "You know very well what I wished to say."

Fili chose that moment to intervene, grinning cheekily like his brother as he added, "Well, it's more fun to hear you say it. There's nothing wrong with it, y'know."

"Nothing wrong?" I hissed, but it was clear my nephews were showing no sign of surrender. "Tell me, how would I explain this to Aurora? I would be asking her to change her life forever, and imagine the repercussions if she said no."

"We don't have to because she wouldn't say no. There's a reason she always sleeps by us now, instead of the others. She prefers our company over that of even the Urs, and you know how fond she is of them," Kili pointed out with another grin. "It's obvious she's more comfortable with us than the others. All you would be doing would be asking her to stop calling you Thorin and start calling you-"

"Don't say it!" I snapped just before he could say the word. "I will tell her in all good time when she and I are _both_ ready."

"How are we to know when she's ready?" Fili pointed out. "She could be ready right now, for all we know."

"She's not ready, Fili. End of story."

"But _how _do you know, Uncle?" Kili questioned stubbornly. "Maybe all she needs to be ready is for you to simply say it."

"Kili, I know she's not ready because I've seen cases like hers before." I lowered my voice drastically, leaning forward and gesturing for my nephews to come closer. "I'd rather not tell you this, but it's quite apparent you need to know. She's been beaten before, Lads, and quite severely too."

The pair stiffened visibly, but Kili was first to speak. "Like, how those kids picked on her when she needed to go to the market?"

"Worse, Kili. Aurora's episodes, the times when she's not quite herself, they are the result of her mother pushing her down a flight of stairs when she was just a babe. The lass-" I took a breath to sooth my nerves, gaze wandering to where Aurora was sleeping in Beorn's palm. "Aurora was a slave to her parents, beaten and tortured in ways you could not imagine. She's broken, Lads, and terribly damaged. Her wounds will take more than just time to heal."

"What can we do?" Fili asked quietly, taking this all in stride, whereas Kili looked more hurt by this, dark eyes shimmering as he added, "There has to be something, right?"

"The best we can do is simply be there for her. She must do most of the work on her own, but it shan't be easy. She needs to learn how to trust, needs to allow others to worry for her." I shook my head, dragging a hand down the side of my face in frustration. "Mahal, she's just a child, practically a babe. To be completely and entirely isolated for eight years would do terrifying things to anyone, but to endure it at so young of an age, _and _to be beaten during the isolation, that is scarring, Lads. She needs care, needs help."

"There has to be something else we could do. Anything else," Kili added hopefully, leaning forward. "I mean, she's been making progress, hasn't she? She's been opening up to us, and that's something, isn't it?"

"It is an improvement, Kili, but we cannot do anything else until we know of all Aurora's been through. I still do not know the full extent of her treatment by her parents, but any little thing could set her off. You saw her reaction to the smelling salts, did you not? Certain smells, certain tastes, certain sounds... Nearly anything could be enough to send her into an unpleasant memory."

"What about waking up in the hand of a stranger?"

I cursed beneath my breath at Fili's words, realizing that he had a good point. I stood, taking a breath as I turned away from my nephews and towards the Skin Changer who had Aurora settled in his palm.

"Where are you going?"

"I, Kili, am going to retrieve my _pundurith_."

The second Beorn set down Aurora, I retrieved her, darting away as quietly as possible for the sake of my dozing little bundle. I lay her down where Kili and Fili had been before joining her. Rested my back against the wooden door of the stable, I stretched my legs out in front of me before shrugging off my coat in order to swaddle the lass in it. I lay her against my chest, one arm wrapped firmly around her while I used the other to card through her hair. Her head was nestled against my chest, nose buried in my tunic as she sidled as close to me as possible.

"Th-Thorin?"

I startled alert at the soft voice sometime later, finding Aurora staring up at me with those big sapphire eyes of hers. I smiled down at her, unable to resist the urge to knock my forehead against hers to elicit a giggle.

"Thorin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Lass."

"Could you- Could you maybe teach me Khuzdul? I- I can speak some of it, really only the basics like greetings, but I can't read it at all, and it's just really hard to understand Mister Bifur without any proper training and-"

I smiled, wordlessly pressing my finger to her lips to get her to be silent. I noticed that whenever she wasn't feeling herself or wasn't confident, she would begin to ramble without cease, fumbling over her words and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. It was adorable, really.

"It would be an honor to teach you, _pundurith_," I promised, reaching up to ruffle her dark locks, but she met my eyes in confusion, asking, "What does that word mean? I remember you said it before, but I never got a chance to ask."

I simply laughed, setting Aurora off my chest so I could get to my feet and grab her hand. "Perhaps we'll discuss that in of your lessons, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I didn't forget about you all! I've just been studying for midterms and whatnot so I haven't been able to post. Anyways, I'm going to unashamedly advertise my new story "The Not So Domestic Adventures of Aurora Watson" which is the sequel to my first Sherlock fanfiction "Born Mad". If you do plan on reading it, I recommend going through Born Mad first or else you will be severely confused. Well, I hope you take a look at them, but, if not, I'll see you next time! (P.S. I live off of reviews. :P )<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Aurora's Perspective

***Aurora's Perspective***

* * *

><p>Mirkwood. I really hated that place. Everything in the forest was either dead, deadly, or dying. I mean, how was anyone suppose to actually <em>live<em> in this place? Gandalf was gone. Bombur fell into the river and fell fast asleep, leaving me to try and cook something for the lot without a fire since we didn't know what was in the forest. Kili and Fili were acting more childish than usual, wandering around like drunken idiots (and the rest of the company). Bilbo was tripping over everything and whining about the lack of food. The only one who was left with any sanity was myself, but I could feel it draining and fast.

"Th- Thorin?"

"Yes, Lass?"

I relaxed slightly upon finding him in a good mood. He had been rather rude with the other dwarves, and I didn't know what to do if he was still upset. Instead of responding to Thorin, whose eyes remained fixed in the distance, I simply tugged at his coat and raised a bowl of stew above my head.

"It- It isn't much, but it was all I could manage under the circumstances," I stammered, but he cut me off with a simple smile and a ruffle of the hair as he finally met my gaze. It was a small gesture, but it made the work so much worth it.

"Thank you, Lass. See to it that you are fed as well. We cannot have you dropping on us."

I jutted a thumb over my shoulder. "Like Bombur?"

Thorin sighed heavily, nodding slightly. He was rubbing at his head, eyes shut as he took deep breaths. "Yes, like Bombur. Now go on, Lass. I'll be with you in a moment…"

I had just finished dishing out bowls of stew when I saw eight beady eyes staring at me through a bush, and I knew exactly what was about to happen. My mind was spiraling out of control, trying to think of ways we could possibly get out of the next fight alive, but I could only come to one conclusion: the ring. I had barely noticed it was in my pocket ever since I took it, in all honesty, but I still hesitated to give it back to Bilbo in fear it might control him like I knew it later would. Still, if my calculations were correct, the ring was our only chance of survival, and I rather did enjoy living.

Tearing myself away from the dwarves, I darted towards Bilbo, slipping the ring into his vest pocket while I tackled his leg with a cry of, "Spiders!"

"There are spiders everywhere, Aurora," the hobbit muttered with an annoyed look, but then I kicked him in the shin and stubbornly pointed towards the treetops.

"Have you ever seen those kind of spiders before?" I huffed in annoyance, crossing my arms against my chest stubbornly only to let out a squeak when I was blindsided by a wall of dwarf.

"Stay in the middle of the formation, Lass," Thorin ordered, unsheathing Orcrist after I was deposited into the hoard of Dwarves.

"Watch for the stingers! They're poisonous!" I tried to offer, pulling out my small pocketknife without hesitation, but my advice was only received after Bofur collapsed onto the ground in a pile of webbing. He was still wriggling, still kicking, and I was about to go run and cut him loose when two spiders landed right in front of me, nearly knocking me over in the process. I glanced from my knife to the pinchers the size of my torso and managed a small, "Help?" before bolting off running. I knew the poison wasn't permanent, knew I'd likely be cut out by Bilbo later, but I couldn't relent, couldn't give up and let the spiders take me. Despite my futile efforts, I felt something sharp in my back and I knew I was done for, falling near the others as my legs buckled beneath me. I had to watch myself be covered by that web, cocooned in the sticky strings to the point where I couldn't move. I remember crying so hard I was barely able to breathe, the space just getting smaller and smaller, squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"We'll get outta this, Aurora."

I felt a hand press against my stomach at the slurred voice, and I stifled a sob when the web caved even further against me.

"Not gonna let you die here. Don't you worry, now… Thorin's right 'ere. I'm right 'ere…"

I heard a thud and the hiss of crazy talking spiders, and I only screamed louder, crying for Thorin to come back, but I knew he was finally being wrapped up in the web, succumbing to the poison. I could feel everything going, the way my vision was swimming and my head spinning, and it wasn't until I cried myself hoarse that I finally fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Come on now, Lass. Lean your head forward- That's a good girl…"<p>

I did not protest it as I was carefully lifted out of the thick coating of web around me, a large hand picking at the sticky strands in my hair.

"Keep your eyes shut, _Pundurith_, you need not see this." I obeyed without question, unable to help the whimper that escaped when I felt the spiders' silk being carefully pried off of my skin.

"I know, I know, but I'm almost done, Aurora. Just remain calm-"

"My head hurts," I whispered when I felt him stroke the hair from my face, brushing his fingertips across my forehead. "Hurts a lot."

"Spider venom will do that to you, especially in as high a concentration that you received," Thorin informed quietly, and I let out a squeak when he accidentally tugged at my hair, yanking my head in the process.

"You're alright, Lass. Don't you fret now. I'm sorry, but I needed to get out that strand."

I opened my eyes, squinting when two Thorins appeared in my line of sight. I swayed slightly, toppling forward into his lap when I tried to sit up on my own.

"Just focus on me, Aurora," he prodded, carefully laying me his lap more properly. "Look at me."

I blinked in confusion, reaching a hand up to pat his cheek only to miss completely. "Which one of you?"

"Close your eyes then, Lass. It will wear off in all good time."

I did not bother to protest no matter how much I wanted to, simply resigning myself to curling in closer to Thorin's cloak and trying not to black out.

"It is done, _Pundurith_," Thorin spoke up a while later, and I found myself squirming restlessly when I was suddenly lifted up from the warmth of his lap.

I found my face pressed into a warm neck, and I blinked tiredly, raising my gaze to find myself in the hold of Kili. He looked fine, in all honesty, save for a slight paleness in the cheeks, but he kept me cuddled close with his usual protective air so I didn't fear anything was wrong.

"Thought you were never going to wake up, Lamb," he mumbled into my hair, pulling me just a bit closer. "Every time you opened your eyes, it was only for a few moments, and then you were gone again."

"Sorry, Kee."

"I am just glad you're alright-"

"SPIDERS!"

I jolted at Bilbo's call, my poison-ridden brain only then remembering that there was another spider attack to come and then, if Tolkien was correct, there'd be a slew of elves too.

I was set down before I could protest, and it wasn't long before I was running away from yet another spider, shrieking in horror when I ran face first into some sort of green, cloth covered tree. I stumbled backwards a few steps and fell back on my rump from the force of my "collision," and I was soon staring up in wonder at an elf I had never thought to truly see.

_Legolas Greenleaf._

He ignored my awe in favor of simply stepping over me, bracing himself in front of my pathetically small form to plunge his sword into the spider's gullet. He swept me up into his palm, and I let out a surprised shriek at the distinctive size difference. It was like being held by a giant, a graceful, blonde giant, but a giant nonetheless.

"And what might your name be, then?"

I was set down on the ground as soon as the immediate threat was over, and I scrambled backwards into the trunk of the tree when the chance arose, refusing to answer the question. He was not supposed to be in this book, this _time, _yet. He was impossible, well, plausible, but never actually written and-

"Get away from her, ya filthy tree-shagger!"

I looked up at Dwalin's snarl, the distraction serving the purpose of letting me see that the rest of the Company was in fact alright despite the new addition of elves threatening to slit their throats.

"I will do no such thing." A large, yet oddly slender hand reached out and stopped my progress towards the dwarves, and I was unwillingly prodded further from my destination. "The child is obviously none of yours, and, unless you have any claims on her, she is to be cared for more properly, in a place where she will be warm and fed."

Thorin looked like he wanted to protest, but a sword was soon at his throat, forcing him to remain where he was. _"She is ours."_

"All of yours?" My _captor _scoffed in disbelief. "I did not think dwarves reproduced in that way. The stone story is much more likely. Besides, the child has pointed ears, a trait none of you possess." Legolas shook his head, carefully picking me up into his palm before I could dart away again. "No, I think not. Until it is proven otherwise, the child shall remain with me."

I was held securely against the elf's chest, my head tucked on his shoulder as if I were nothing more than a babe. I met Thorin's gaze as we were led further into the forest by other elven guards, and I think we both shared something along the same thought.

_Schist._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, fellow Tolkienites! (Is that a thing? Not quite sure in all honesty, but I think it's a thing...) Anyways, I'm not dead! Yeah, shocking, I know, but I've just been going through a lot of stuff that needed my attention. Enough of that. As usual, I love reviews! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, I'd love to hear them! Your reviews keep me going and honestly mean the world, so I hope you leave one. 'Til then, read on!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Aurora's Perspective

***Aurora's Perspective***

* * *

><p>So I came to the conclusion that Hobbit-Period Legolas was a pain in the arse. He would not put me down, he would not let me see the Company, and he certainly would not allow me any solitude.<p>

"She's an innocent looking thing, isn't she, Father?" I heard Legolas hum as I roamed the elvish library, only allowed to go where he could see me. I wanted a book on Khuzdul, that was all. I had started lessons with Thorin when we stayed at Beorn's, but Mirkwood shut my learning down with its mass insanity. I just wanted to know what "pundurith" meant. It was important- I could just feel it.

"Children can be deceiving, Son."

I had been trying to feign innocence when with the elves, saying few words and giving the most childish looks when necessary. After all, a simple pout was all it took to gain me access to the libraries.

I let out a small squeak of excitement when I found the book I wanted, and I eagerly reached up, standing on my tiptoes, only to find that I was too short to reach the book. Four feet too short, actually.

"Ah, there you are, Little One."

I looked up at Thranduil's words, finding that cold smirk on his lips again. He plucked the book from its shelf with little difficulty, humming thoughtfully. "A book on Khuzdul? And why might you wish for that? Nasty creatures, dwarves."

I gave my best pout, feeling my eyes tear up on command as I whimpered, "But- But Papa's a dwarf. And- And I'm dwarf too."

"Papa?" Thranduil only looked intrigued, gracefully kneeling and then sitting upon his heels to get closer to me. "And who, pray tell, might that be?"

"Papa's Papa," I answered simply, giving a pathetic sniff just for good measure. "Why'd you take Papa?"

"None of the dwarves we imprisoned mentioned having a child-"

"You took Papa and Uncle Balin and Uncle Dwalin and Uncle Oin and Uncle Gloin and Cousin Kee and Cousin Fee and Cousin Bofur and Cousin Bifur and- and-"

I soon found myself unable to speak, Thranduil's hand clenching my mouth shut with a force I could not stand against even slightly.

"Silence!" he hissed, leaning forward so we were eye to eye. I couldn't help the new tears that threatened to shed, and I realized that I was pushing my luck. I was actually in danger here, with none of my dwarves to protect me. I had to tread lightly if I were to survive until Bilbo came. I let out a squeak when he squeezed my head harder, and I felt the bone protest under his hand. "You will not speak of those mongrels again or so help me I shall-"

"Aurora? Come here, Little One. I have a surprise for you."

I was let go at Legolas's voice, and I eagerly ran towards the infamous elf who apparently heard, and saw, none of that. I let him swoop me up into his palm without second thought, peering around him to see if Thranduil was following. He hadn't moved at all,

"I found another edition of that book you requested," Legolas whispered with a slight smile. "And I also discovered the meaning of the word you wished to know."

I was soon being seated on a tabletop, placed before a large book written in Westron. I scanned the page, immediately placing my finger at the word "pundurith". "That one. What's it mean, Legolas?"

"That, Little One, means Kitten." He chucked my chin lightly, smiling warmly. "A dwarven term of endearment for loved little ones."

"Loved?" I repeated in true awe, tracing each foreign symbol on the page fondly. "I'm loved?"

"Apparently very much so. Now, who calls you this?"

"Didn't find Papa until recently," I explained simply, keeping my voice soft as I lied. "Separated when I was born."

"Who is he? Your father, I mean."

Without even blinking, I tore the page I had been reading from the book, hugging it close to my chest as I climbed out of the chair and ran towards the doorway. I went as quickly as I could, tugging at the large wooden panel in a vain attempt to open the door. I had memorized the layout of the halls, and I was fairly certain I could get to Thorin if given the chance-

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast."

I kicked and screamed when I was picked up from behind, the door I had just tugged open forced shut by Legolas. I gave into my more childish nature, outright wailing as I cried for the dwarves, for _my _dwarves. I kicked and screamed until I was hoarse, only ceasing upon finding my face pressed against a soft green vest, an absurdly large hand stroking through my hair in a vague effort to calm me down.

"I know. I know, Little One, but you cannot see them yet. It is all for the best, I swear it."

I hiccuped pitifully, barely registering the presence of Thranduil as I looked at the crumpled paper in my hands. "I wan' him back."

"Who do you want, Child?"

I realized I was trapped at Thranduil's calm, but chilling tone, feeling his hand replace his son's atop my head. The grip was painful, not enough to actually hurt me, but it still sent the intended message.

"Father, you are being harsh-"

"No, of course I am not." I yelped when I was suddenly hoisted into the air, Thranduil's hand tightly wrapped around me as he whirled around to the door. "Actually, perhaps I should just take the insufferable little brat to her dwarves now, show her how they truly see her."

"They love me-" I clamped my mouth shut immediately, realizing my mistake when the elf's grip tightened painfully. He continued walking, exiting the door and heading to where I knew the throne room lay ahead of us.

"Oh, how cute. _Love_. Those filthy dogs think you are worth nothing, can't you see that? They brought you, a mere _child_, into the wild to face the unknown. If they truly cared for you, they would have left you behind, left you in the hands of someone who would cater to your every need without hesitance."

I shook my head immediately, protesting, "No. No, they love me. They let me come so they could be with me and know that I was in their care, no one else's."

"We shall see, won't we?"

I fell silent at that, resigning myself to obeying the elven king as he instructed me to stay still. I did as he asked without question, careful to not push him any farther. I knew what he could do to me. A simple swat of his hand could break my ribs, crack the entire cage in less time Mistress had.

I watched as I was carried past numerous prison cells, and I suppressed a shiver when I felt Thranduil's hand running down my back, stroking me as if I were some sort of pet.

"Now, now, Aurora, calm down. No one here shall hurt you. Just behave, and everything will be alright."

His hand moved to the top of my head, and I raised my gaze to find we were nearing the dwarves' cells. The families were separated from each other, every member the Company stripped of their cloaks and boots, any form of comfort pried from their clutches. The sight of it made me sick, tears welling up in my eyes and something fuzzy clouding my brain as I took in the sight. I was losing it. I could tell by the way certain sounds began to fade and the way shapes in the background began to blur.

"You _bastard_…"

I turned my head towards the voice, looking over Thranduil's shoulder anxiously as I listened for the familiar sound. That voice meant warmth and safety and kindness and hugs and-

"Harming a child, this is low, Thranduil. Even for a tree-shagger such as you."

My eyes fell on Thorin, and I felt myself smile despite the onslaught of tears flowing down my face. I found myself reaching for him, hands outstretched towards my dwarf, and my mind snapped before I could stop it.

"Papa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. Sorry 'bout how late this update is, but I've been going through "Hell Week" for the musical I'm in, except, at my school, Hell Week is two weeks, not just one. I've been at school 'til 10 at night on some days, and I just haven't had time to update. Good news is, though, that I have the next chapter written too! As soon as the musical is over, I can update! So stay tuned and cross your fingers! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Thorin's Perspective

***Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective***

* * *

><p>She looked broken. Her eyes were filled with tears, bruises lining her neck and the side of her face, but she did not appear to know it as she reached towards me and cried with relief. I would have accepted this last occurrence as normal if it were not for one thing.<p>

_"Papa."_

I faltered at the title, shaking my head once to ensure I heard properly.

Papa? But that was impossible, irrefutably impossible. How was I to respond to this without harming her? Without upsetting her?

When I heard the cry again, I found myself gripping the cell bars tightly to the point where my knuckles turned white. Thranduil, the bastard, came near to me, but remained just out of reach so I could not touch him, or Aurora.

"So is this your papa, Little One?"

I snarled unappreciatively when Thranduil began to smooth down Aurora's hair, fingers trickling through her dark locks. I could see the change in her mental state them, could hear the distinctive childish tone of voice that only appeared during one of her episodes.

"Well, I can tell you quite a few things about him, Aurora."

She looked terrified, shrinking away from the contact as he shifted her up into his palm and held her eye level with himself. She was crying, crying for me, but there was not a thing I could do when trapped in that cell. I shook the bars angrily, cursing the elf's name as he taunted the poor girl, telling her things that no child should hear.

"Your papa has a long line of greed, a greed that will corrupt his heart as soon as his eyes fall on that treasure hoard of his," Thranduil began calmly, running his finger down her cheek. "It will cause him to go mad, to forget all about the ones he supposedly loves."

"S-Supposedly?"

I could not take the doubt swirling in her eyes and shouted that it was lies, that I would never forget about her, but I was silenced by Thranduil brandishing a sword at my throat, twisting it closer to ensure I would not move. I bit my tongue with great effort, and I am certain hatred was dripping from my gaze as the elf continued in his tirade.

"Now you see, Aurora, dwarves cannot truly love anything but their treasure, especially dwarves in Durin's line, but they did not tell you this, did they? I'll also bet your father never spoke of the gold sickness."

"Sickness? But-"

"It's a special illness, Little One," Thranduil explained, smirking in triumph as I had to back away from the cell bars when the sword came closer. "One that only affects Durin's line and causes them to go completely mad. True, not all fall prey to this disease, but with your father's reputation, I would not be too hopeful. He'll forget you soon enough and give up the facade that he loves you. Soon, all you will be is just another child, needy and unloved."

"Papa loves me. Papa would never-"

"Would never forget you? Oh, I believe he would. Just like his grandfather, Thorin will soon be consumed by gold lust, to the point where his mind will fog over and be incapable of making a single valid decision, incapable of recognizing those who once mattered to him. Are you truly willing to let this happen to yourself? To remain loyal to these dwarves and later have your heart shattered all because of gold?"

I found the sword soon slipping away, and I took my chance to lunge forward, slamming my weight against the flat of the blade to knock the weapon away. I knew it would do no good in the long run, but it startled Thranduil enough to shut his bloody mouth and stop scaring the poor girl. "Aurora, Lass, do not listen to a word this fool says. You know I would not abandon you. I swore it to you that I would not-"

"You should not have done that, Dwarf."

I did not back away as Thranduil retrieved his blade, Aurora held tightly within his one hand so she could not run away. Bracing myself, I launched myself up and gripped near the top of the cell bars. Steadying myself, I reached through the opening, just catching Aurora's hand as she was taken away from my cell.

"It will be alright, Aurora. Just wait, and I will resolve this in all good time. I swear it on my life."

She did not look up, refusing to meet my gaze, and then she uttered something that made me feel more afraid in that moment than I had ever been, more frightened than even when I had first faced Azog.

"Not Papa."

* * *

><p>I could not tell how much time had passed before the elf came to me, and if it were not the topic of conversation, I would have immediately turned him away.<p>

"It is Aurora."

I launched myself to my feet without hesitation at the elf prince's words, pressing myself against the cell doors with the question, "Where is she? What has happened to her?"

I was told to step away as he procured a set of keys, and I was soon being led through the dungeons towards where Aurora was apparently being held.

"My father has been neglecting her," Legolas explained, and I found that he seemed truly concerned with Aurora's safety, if only slightly. "She has not received as much provisions as she should have, and what I do manage to bring her is turned away with a frightened whimper. The child refuses to speak, simply clutching a page torn from a book and reading it over and over again. She is not well, and I do not know what to do."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"You are supposedly her father. Perhaps you could calm her down enough to see reason or even simply eat. You are all she spoke of before my Father put her in the dungeons, but with his tirade, I think he has made her question everything, especially you."

I looked up to the elf, the words slipping from my lips before I could stop them. "Why do you care?"

"Despite the ill will between both of our people, I cannot believe that either of us would allow a child of any race to perish because of it."

I did not respond because, in that moment, my eyes fell upon Aurora's cell. She looked as if she had lost it, hair rough and unmanaged and eyes bloodshot. She was crying, hands clutching a page just as Legolas said she was, and she was just rocking back and forth, shaking and quivering in fear. As soon as the door was opened, I dropped to my knees beside her, reaching a hand out to brush against her hair. The very moment I touched her, Aurora shot away from me, letting out a whimper as she buried herself in the corner of her cell.

"No, no, it's alright, Lass. I shan't harm you."

Getting to my feet again, I inched closer to her slowly, being careful not to touch her until I was sure she wouldn't bolt. I tentatively knelt in front of her, keeping my motions soft and gentle before carefully pressing a hand to her cheek with the whisper, "_Pundurith_, why are you frightened of me?"

She did not run, but she did flinch at the contact which made something in my chest tighten painfully.

"Aurora, will you tell me what's wrong?" I tried again, letting my hand remain on her cheek as I brushed her tears away with my thumb. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what bothers you."

"You- You're going to abandon me, aren't you?"?

As soon as I heard those horrified words, I turned my gaze towards the elf standing just outside the cell and ordered, "Leave us."

He moved to protest, but I cut off his objections with the snarl, "I do not care if you lock the cell behind you, but if I am to help her, I require privacy!"

Only when we were entirely alone did I speak again, cupping the lass's face in both of my hands so she met my eyes.

"Do you truly believe I would leave you?" I brushed my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away any stray tears. "Aurora, Lass, you are irreplaceable. I could not even imagine losing you, much less purposely leaving you. You've come to be far more valuable than I had ever thought possible."

"The gold sickness. It's going to drive you mad, and there'll be nothing I can do about it, nothing _you_ can do about it-"

I pressed a finger to her lips, hushing her gently, before moving my hand to cup her cheek again. "Lass, that is nothing to worry about as of yet, and I can say that I have no intention of falling victim to that sickness. I have seen what it is capable of, and I will do everything in my power to fight it."

She didn't accept my answer, lurching away from me with a sob. "But what if it's not enough? What if you succumb to it and forget me, like everyone else has? I don't want to be alone again!"

I caught her before she could get too far, holding her in my lap even as she weakly struggled. I held her head to my shoulder, hugging her tightly so she would be unable to run off again.

"Aurora, you listen to me _right now_."

She stilled at my tone of voice, eyes widening and body stiffening immediately. I kept my voice low, but gentle, pushing every ounce of emotion I had into the few words I spoke.

"We are speaking in hypotheticals, Lass. Nothing we say is definite, but there is one thing I can swear to you with certainty." I bowed my head over hers, resting my forehead atop her hair. "I will protect you from everything we face with all my life. Have no doubt in the matter. You are my _pundurith_, and I will never forget you, will never let you be alone, and I will _never_ leave you."

"_P-Pundurith_, it- it means kitten, doesn't it? Often used f-for those a person l-lo-" I took away the paper she was reading, tossing it aside without care.

"Loves," I finished, letting my finger trace along her cheek as she looked up at me, eyes wide. "It is a term of endearment often used in reference to someone a person loves, to someone they treasure as if they were their own kin."

"But- But you call me that," Aurora stammered, big eyes blinking owlishly. "Has to be the wrong word."

I shook my head slowly, unable to help but chuckle softly. "No, Lass, I have used the right word. You are my _pundurith_, my kitten, and my treasure. I have a proposition for you, one that I pray to Mahal you won't turn down."

I took a breath, feeling my heart pound against my chest to the point where the beat resounded in my ears.

"Aurora, what would you say to being my _pundurith_?" I whispered, keeping my voice soft as not to frighten her. "Will you allow me to care for you, love you, and call you daughter in everything but blood? I could ensure you were safe and give you the family, and the life, you deserve. Nothing would be able to hurt you again, and you'd never be alone. You would be royalty, never in want of anything-"

"Would I be with you?"

"Nearly always, Aurora, and, if not, I would ensure you were always being watched by a member of the Company and in good care."

Her expression was doubtful, like she half-expected me to repeal the offer. She toyed with her fingers, looking down at her hands as if in deep thought. "I- I'd have a family? And- And you wouldn't leave me?"

"I swear it on my life," I assured her quickly, unable to keep my lips from breaking into a smile. I could tell she was close to saying yes, just needing some reassurance that she wouldn't be left again. "I will never leave you, _pundurith_, not for anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She didn't respond right away, shifting uncomfortably in my lap like she didn't know what to do with herself. I let her do as she wished, knowing this decision was life changing for her, as it would be for any broken child like her.

"Do you have an answer, _pundurith_?" I broke the silence after a few moments, watching her expression carefully when she at last looked up at me, smiling softly. She only said a single word, but it gave me the answer I needed to hear, watching her head bob up and down in a nod.

"Papa."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, back from the dead! Sorry about the long period between updates, but I hope this extra long chapter made it up to you. :) I'll try and update again later this week, so stay tuned! Also, my offer from before still stands. If there's anything you'd like for me to put in the story, just drop a review! I'll read through it and work it in to the best of my ability. So, with that, I hope you all liked this chapter, and now I bid you adieu!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Aurora's Perspective

***Aurora's Perspective***

* * *

><p>I didn't know how I was supposed to react to being Thorin's daughter. It didn't feel like anything had changed, in all honesty, except for the addition of a few more pet names.<p>

"I have to return to my cell, Love," Thorin- no- _Papa_ informed calmly, brushing a hand through my hair as I clung to his leg, refusing to let go. "I know you're frightened, Aurora, but Legolas is correct. If Thranduil finds us together, he might take you from me."

"But I don't want you to go," I mumbled into his trousers, hiding my face. "I want you to stay."

He sighed sadly, kneeling in order to unwrap me from his leg. "I know, Darling. Believe me, I know, but you must give it time. We will be together again soon. I swear it."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and my smile must have been bigger than I thought because he laughed, chucking my chin lightly. "There we are. Now eat what is given to you- I do not want to be called back because you're not eating anything."

I shuffled my feet sheepishly, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "It hurt though."

"I know it did, Aurora, but if you don't, you'll become ill, and I can't have my little _pundurith_ getting sick, can I?"

He ruffled my hair one last time before letting Legolas guide him back to his cell. I gave a huff of defeat, plopping down on the small pile of hay in the corner of my cell. I was left to my thoughts the rest of the day, and I tried to make sense of the sudden change in my life.

I mean, I was somebody's _daughter_. That had never happened before. How was I supposed to act now? Was there some sort of code I had to follow? Was there a daughter's handbook for this kind of thing?

It was weird calling Thorin Papa. I had done it before, but it was a lie then. It had only been said to help keep the Company's purpose a secret, to help keep my identity as a not-really-resident-of-Middle-Earth a secret. Now- Now it was _real_. I was going to have a family, a real, honest-to-God family. I was excited to be sure, eager to find Fili and Kili to tell them the news, but I was all sorts of terrified. What was I supposed to do now?

"Hello, Aurora."

I didn't bother looking up at Legolas's voice, knowing full well that he was just bringing food again.

"The silent treatment will not work forever."

I gave him a glare at that, crossing my arms against my chest as if to say, '_Try me_.'

"If that was to be intimidating, I cannot say you were successful. You look more akin to an upset bunny rabbit."

I scowled, recalling how Bifur had said the same thing, but I didn't acknowledge his remark, refusing to even look at him as he opened the cell and knelt beside me, setting down my meal.

"Come now, Little One. You cannot always ignore me."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, using the other to turn my head towards him. I stuck my tongue out at him, resigning myself to the actions of an upset child. I ignored him despite his attempted bribes of food and comfort, sitting on my little wad of hay and refusing to meet his gaze.

"Aurora, surely there must be something I can do to regain your trust?"

And that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Slowly, to make it look like I was still upset, I turned to face him, murmuring, "There's- There's one thing."

"What is it?"

I let him guide his fingers through my hair, looking down at my hands as I whispered, "If- If the dwarves and I ever get out of here, will you follow us for a certain extent? We're gonna need some kingsfoil, or athelas, I think it's called. Someone's going to get hurt, I just know it, but we don't have any supplies to treat the wounds, and-"

He cut me off with a quiet hush, smiling gently. "I cannot make promises, Little One, but I will do my best. For you, I will try."

Legolas left soon after that, and it must've been four or five days before someone else came. By that point all I wanted was something to eat. The meals had stopped coming, and falling asleep on an empty stomach proved more difficult as each night went by.

"Aurora? I'm going to get us out of here, Dear. Come on now, it's going to be alright. Can you look at me?"

I obeyed, a new smile spreading across my lips as my gaze fell on the owner of that familiar voice. "Bilbo!"

He smiled, fumbling with the keys to find the one that unlocked my cell. "Hello, Muffin. Now just give me a moment, and I'll have you out of here in a jiffy."

I pulled myself to my feet as quickly as I could, eagerly throwing myself into the hobbit's open arms as soon as the door was open. In one swift motion, he had me held to his chest, hushing me with soft nonsense as I buried my face in the soft fabric of his vest.

"You're much, much too thin," he muttered disapprovingly, guiding me so my head rested on his shoulder as he walked. "Hasn't anyone been taking care of you? Where has Thorin been?"

"Had to go back to his cell 'cause of Thranduil," I mumbled in reply, yawning against his shoulder. "How long's it been, Bilbo?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks- between two and three, I think. I overheard Thorin leave you about eight days ago, I believe."

It had been that long? It felt as if he had left a couple days before, not an entire week! Perhaps Mirkwood really did mess with the mind-

My thoughts were cut short when I soon felt his hand on my back begin to move in slow circles, and I practically purred in delight, nestling down more contently in his arms. "Just go ahead and relax. I've found a way to get us out of here. I only have to release the rest of the Company, and we can make our escape."

He set me down when we neared the others cells, and I immediately bolted. I passed by all the others without even the mildest care, simply wanting Thorin right then and there. My shortened height (and legs) made the trip take a bit longer than expected, but I was soon at Thorin's cell, reaching through the bars to get to him.

"Aurora? What on this earth are you doing here?" he whispered, but there was a smile on his lips as he knelt beside the door so he, too, could reach through. He palmed my cheek in one hand, using the other to run through my hair. "More importantly, you're alright, aren't you?"

I nodded, burying my face in his palm and accidentally muffling my next words. "Bi'bo 'et me out."

"Bilbo let you out?"

I nodded again, letting out an indignant squeak when I found myself being nudged away from his hold.

"Now, now, Dear, I'm just letting out Thorin. Hold on…"

I wasn't happy about being pulled away and instantly darted back towards Thorin, throwing my arms around his neck as soon as the cell was unlocked and opened.

"There's my brilliant girl," I felt, more than heard, Thorin mumble into my hair, tucking me against his chest. He enveloped me in his arms, and I couldn't bring myself to protest the action, especially not when he smoothed the hair away from my face and began to kiss my forehead repeatedly between every word he spoke.

"Mahal, Aurora, it's been too long. Far, far too long…"

I could only nod, refusing to loosen my grip on his neck as he continued, backing away slightly to get a better look at me. He held my waist so I stood in his lap, his eyes darting up and down and gleaming with ill-concealed anger.

"They haven't fed you since I last saw you, have they?" he muttered, brows creased in concern, and I squirmed a bit in discomfort when he placed his hand against my ribs. "How do you feel? And do not lie to me, _Pundurith_."

"I just feel tired," I admitted quietly, letting the dwarf do his inspection. "Papa, are you okay?"

"More angry than anything, Darling. How long has it been since you've last had a meal?"

"Bilbo says it was around a week ago-"

Thorin looked about ready to shout, but I hurriedly placed both of my hands over his mouth, shaking my head earnestly. "You need to stay quiet or the guards'll come."

I felt him stiffen beneath my fingers, but I quickly whispered, "I'm okay, Papa. Promise."

"Okay?" he hissed, shaking his head once I pulled away my hands. "No, this is not okay. Not at all. Once we are out of here, you are to see me immediately about getting something to eat."

"I've been worse."

He seemed to hesitate at that, so I repeated myself, keeping my voice low and quiet.

"I- I've been worse, Papa. This is nothing to worry about."

Thorin looked ready to say something, but he was cut off by Bilbo grabbing my hand and running with the whisper-shout of, "This way! Quickly!"

The journey down to the wine reserves was a bit of a blur for me, especially since I was being tugged at by both Bilbo and Thorin, a battle of wills seemingly go on between the two even as they dragged me along with them. Oh, it also didn't help that I did not even reach either of their waists in height and could not see through the forest of twenty-six dwarf legs and two hobbit legs.

…My new height was a severe pain in the derrière.

"Into the barrels!"

I blinked, not even realizing we had made it to the wine reserves. I was in Thorin's arms, being settled into a barrel that was already inhabited by Kili.

"You alright there, Lamb?" Kili questioned, shifting the both of us so I was settled against his chest, one of his hands holding my back and the other cupping my head in his palm. He used his elbows and knees to brace us against the barrel, prepping himself (and me) for the ride to come.

"I'm- I'm fine," I stammered, realizing with horror what was to come. Tolkien had never gone into too much detail on what happened in the barrel escape, but if the movies were accurate in the sense that Legolas was alive, then they could be right about the poison arrow…

"Kili, promise me something."

He looked surprised by my outburst but nodded, lips in a firm line. "Anything."

"No matter what happens, please, just- just stay in the barrel."

"Aurora, why-"

"_Please_, Kili, you have to stay in the barrel!" I was begging, my voice rising to almost a whine. "You just have to trust me."

"Alright, alright, I promise- Whoa!"

I let out a squeak as the barrel started rolling, and I found myself clinging to Kili for dear life. It was like I had no control over anything- simply being rocked and pushed from side to side as water flooded our barrel and drenched us head to foot. It felt like an eternity, and all I remember is muffling my cries into Kili's chest while he hushed me consistently and stroked my hair.

"Ssh, ssh, hey, it's alright- We're gonna- We're gonna be just fine- Just hold on tight- It won't- be too much longer-"

I felt the barrel slam into something hard, knocking my head against the side due to the impact, but that didn't matter to me. Through my fuzzy mind and ringing ears, I could hear Kili talking about raising the gate, could feel him shifting about in our barrel.

That just wouldn't do.

I elbowed Kili in the nose with a quick "Sorry!" before beating him out of the barrel. My rather rude action did slow him down, and I found myself diving between Orc legs and dodging random blades in order to reach the top of the gate. I tugged at the lever, ignoring every cry telling me to get back down, and I jumped, heaving all of my weight onto that bloody switch. It was only then that it began to move, raising the gate, and I laughed in victory, wedging a rock against the lever to keep it in position, before running back to the edge. I was soon prepared to jump off, feet dangling over the edge as I aimed for my barrel.

Something hit me just before I jumped, right at the back of my head, but it didn't necessarily hurt. It was just a faint throb so I ignored it, trying to focus on the barrels beneath me that suddenly seemed like they had multiplied. Twenty-six dwarves? Two hobbits? That wasn't right…

I looked up again at a garbled shout, realizing the dwarves were trying to say something to me. I couldn't figure it out. It was muffled and dull, like they had their hands covering their mouths or something, but, either way, it just didn't sound right, and why was everything getting so much darker? It was morning, wasn't it?

My feet slipped out from beneath me, then, and I was falling before I even realized it. I somehow twisted around, managing to catch a glimpse of the sky as I toppled off the edge. My vision was fading quickly, far too quickly I realized, but I managed to see one thing coming straight towards me just before I fell into the water.

The arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I am probably the worst person in the world. Not updating in practically, what, a month? Good gracious, if you hated me, I wouldn't be surprised. Life's been hectic, and I swear I'll try to update a tad more frequently, but I shan't make any promises in fear that I can't keep them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said, I'll try to update more, and the next chapter is nearly complete, if that's any consolation. :) 'Til next time!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Thorin's Perspective

***Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective***

* * *

><p>I almost didn't get to her in time.<p>

There was too much blood. She was practically covered in it despite her unruly trip downstream, which she only managed to survive by clinging to a nearby piece of driftwood. When I finally reached her, casting off my cloak and boots and swimming as quickly as I could manage, she was falling beneath the water's surface, delicate little hands slipping from the wood. I had to dive to find her, and it felt like ages before I was picking her limp form into my arms and paddling back to the surface.

When I made it to shore yet again, I was not able to even rise completely before Oin stole the child from my arms, dragging Balin and Dwalin with him as assistants.

"Uncle, is she going to be alright?" Fili piped up, following me closely with his brother when I moved towards a particularly sunny spot.

"She's a strong girl, Fili," I began, carefully pulling off my shirt and laying it against a rock to dry along with my stockings. "I have no doubt she'll be herself within the matter of hours-"

"She knew it was going to happen."

I froze at Kili's words, turning to face him slowly. _"What?"_

The lad, for all he was worth, looked ready to cry, eyes shimmering as he stammered, "Before- Before we even dropped into the water, Aurora made me swear not to get out of barrel. When we got stuck against the gate, I tried to get out, but she gave me a good hit and distracted me long enough for her to get out. I tried to stop her, honest, but I couldn't get to her in time-"

"Kili, it's alright. I don't blame you."

He looked surprised, eyes unbelievably wide. "But I failed. You told me to protect her-"

"You did what you could, Kili. I can not ask for any more than that. After all, I should have expected her to pull something like this considering her supposed knowledge of this quest," I was going to say more when Dwalin approached, but that did not bother me. What sent my heart into my stomach was the fact that the warrior refused to meet my gaze, his lips set into a firm line.

"Thorin, you need to get over there."

His voice was quiet, far too quiet, and it was not long before I was pushing past the Company to where Oin was working, my nephews close behind me.

"She's not moving," Fili whispered. "Uncle, why isn't she moving?"

I dropped to my knees beside Aurora, my hands shaking as I moved to hold her face. She was limp in my hands, eyes open but unseeing even as I stroked my thumb across her cheeks.

"The blood came from an arrow strikin' 'er shoulder as well as a blow to the back of 'er head," Oin informed quietly. "The arrow was no harsh matter, not deep or jagged, and it was just a surprisingly simple cut that needed to be bandaged. The head though, 'tis a superficial wound. Not too much damage, but the lass is gonna feel it for a while-"

"I know what a head wound implies, Oin," I cut off hastily, my voice coming out harsher than I intended. "Why will she not move?"

"Thorin, do you recall when Kili and Fili fell in that lake when they were just lads? The symptoms I told ya to look for, just in case somethin' went wrong?"

"Hypothermia and shock, then," I muttered, and Oin nodded grimly before finishing with, "With her age and size, it'll be some time before she feels herself again."

I did not say anything more, turning my gaze to the child I had come to recognize as my own. Carefully, moving my hand to cup her frail head, I lifted her small form up into my arms and shifted her delicately so she was cradled close in my lap.

"Aurora, I know you're frightened," I whispered, stroking my hand through her wet hair absentmindedly. She was cold to the touch, her lips the faintest shade of blue. I gave her my best smile, letting her receive all of my attention. "But it's alright, isn't it, Darling? You and I will soon be in Erebor, and you will finally be my princess. We'll be a family, won't we? You'll be able to finally meet your aunt Dis, and Kili and Fili will at long last be your cousins. Won't that be fun, Lass? You'll finally have the family you deserve."

She didn't move much, just a slight shift of her head, but it made me smile, especially when the first word she uttered, although weak, was "Papa?"

"I'm right here, Love," I answered without hesitation, gently trailing my hand down her cheek. I held her more securely against my chest, but not tight enough to hurt, and kept muttering whatever soothing nonsense popped into my head.

"You're alright, Darling," I hummed absentmindedly, brushing my hand through her hair as gently as possible. Her breathing was shaky, little choking noises rising from her throat. "I know you're frightened, but nothing can hurt you any longer. It is just you and I, Aurora. No one else."

"Arrow," she mumbled, almost incoherent as she dizzily nuzzled into my chest. "Hurts…"

"It was just a small cut, Love. Oin confirmed it. It'll just need time to heal-"

It looked like she wanted to say something more, but was instead cut off by an unmistakable, animalistic screech coming from not far off. I leapt to my feet immediately, adjusting my grip on Aurora more securely as Dwalin bellowed, "Orcs! We move _now_!"

He didn't need to say another word.

* * *

><p>That fellow with the boat- Barge or something of the sort- would not have helped us, I believe, if it weren't for Aurora. He took an immediate interest in her (a supposedly <em>fatherly<em> interest according to Balin), but, nonetheless, it was an interest that I desired to rebuke. However, Balin warned me that if I said anything too argumentative, it would be not only the quest for Erebor, but Aurora's health I would be risking.

Still, that man wanted to hold her, an action which I immediately denied on the grounds that she was ill and did not respond kindly to being held by strangers. A wrong move on his part could crush her. He was easily as tall as some of the damned Mirkwood elves, and I did not care if he had his own children. Aurora was not his. He had no right to try and care for _my _child.

"Is she truly yours, Uncle?"

I looked up at Kili's voice, finding him and his brother now seated beside me. I turned towards the pair with a nod, carefully shifting Aurora as I went. She whimpered in protest at the movement, leaning into my chest more heavily from her place seated in my lap. I shushed her gently, stroking the sweaty bangs from her eyes. "It's alright, Darling. It is only Fili and Kili. See?"

She blinked sleepily, small hand tightening its grip on my shirt as she slowly lifted her head from my chest. "Fee? Kee?"

The pair both beamed at the response, nodding eagerly.

"They were just asking if you were truly my daughter," I explained quietly, not missing the soft smile that spread across her lips at my words. I caressed her cheek to get her to look at me and gently knocked my forehead against hers once I gained her attention. "Do you wish to tell them or shall I?"

She simply blushed under my gaze, an endearing rosy color filling her cheeks, and I smiled, pressing a playful kiss to her nose before turning to my nephews yet again. "Aye, Lads. She's mine. As soon as Erebor is reclaimed, the proper arrangements shall be made, and Aurora will officially be my child."

"Y'hear that Fee?"

Kili's grin did nothing but make me uneasy. I knew that look- he had used it often enough. It meant trouble, and when his brother returned the smile, I knew I was done for.

"I certainly did, Kee, and you know what this means," Fili drawled, grin stretching from ear to ear. He reached in, and I suppressed the urge to just take Aurora and run when he palmed her cheek, tweaking her nose playfully to make her smile.

"We've got to teach her our ways!"

"Mahal, I've killed her," I groaned, but the lads didn't even notice my disdain.

"It would be a crime not to, Kili," Fili answered his brother sweetly, and I debated saying something but thought better of it, catching Aurora's weak whimper as she shifted restlessly.

"It's alright, Darling. Just relax," I murmured, stroking her hair in a rather vain hope she'd still. She refused, a small hand gripping at my tunic in an surprisingly vice hold. She wasn't speaking, throat tight, and all she did was continuously tap at her shoulder, whining her protest and clawing at the wrappings covering the wound.

"In a little bit, Love. It's not yet time to change the bandages." I tucked her arm more securely against her chest, patting her hand lightly when she whined a bit louder. I was going to soothe her worries more properly, perhaps tell her a story, but my attempts were swiftly cut off by that bargeman ordering us into the barrels. I did not take kindly to being shoved into a filthy wooden container with little explanation, but I did it for Aurora's sake, noting how upset she appeared when I moved to protest. If it weren't for the look she cast me, an oddly adorable mix of exasperation and tiredness, I most likely would have continued in my protest. So, only for her, I climbed into my own barrel before lifting her into it with me, setting her against my chest and pulling my cloak more tightly around us both. I gave her a fond smile, brushing my knuckles across her cheek before turning my gaze to the sky, to find the vague outline of mountains I had, 'til then, only dreamed of seeing again.

"We are close, Aurora. It is only a matter of time until we reach the mountain, and, if all goes to plan, we'll be announcing your adoption to an entire kingdom of dwarves in mere months."

I looked back towards her, lowering my voice to a murmur as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"We will at long last be home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! Super sorry about the sporadic updates, but I promise I'm trying to write as often as possible. And, because of the random and far-between updates, I made this chapter a little longer than usual (Or at least I think it's a little longer. Either way, there's enough fluff and drama to go around). As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any requests for what you'd like to see in later chapters, just drop a review and let me know. :) Hope to see you soon!<strong>


End file.
